<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One Where Everyone Sings by EHSparkwoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788537">The One Where Everyone Sings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman'>EHSparkwoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Karaoke, M/M, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everybody is on the Lost Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nickel asks Megatron to 'save' the D.J.D. Megatron agrees and sets out to convince them to join him. With the power of song. Of course, this manages to sway them and they join the Lost Light. And sing karaoke in Swerve's, just like everyone else does!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brainstorm/Perceptor (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Dominus Ambus/Kaon, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Froid/Sunder (Transformers), Fulcrum/Misfire (Transformers), Helex/Kaon/Tarn/Tesarus/Vos (Transformers), Megatron/Minimus Ambus, Misfire/Swerve, Pharma/Ratchet (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Other Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU where the D.J.D. joins the Lost Light in the universe they shot off to. Why does this exist? Because I wanted the D.J.D. to sing karaoke in Swerve’s. But, before we get to that, we have a total crack way to get them there. With singing of course! You read Vos’ speech backwards; from right to left (the last letter of each word is the first and so on).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re in a whole alternate universe. Are you telling me that there’s no way we could get them to join you?” Nickel asked Megatron patiently.</p>
<p>“We are planning on stopping on Messatine. First Aid wants us to try and rescue Ambulon and Pharma.”</p>
<p>“Can’t you speak to them and convince them to travel with you?” Nickel looked hopefully up at him. Megatron struggled to say no to such a small bot looking up at him like that. It was how Tailgate managed to get out of so many jobs to spend time with Cyclonus.</p>
<p>“I can try. But the Rod-Pod will be landing at Delphi. Drift, Ratchet, Minimus and myself are going.”</p>
<p>“I’ll make you some plating to cover that.” She pointed at the Autobot insignia blazing on Megatron’s chest. She scurried off; leaving Megatron to work out how to explain his plans to Rodimus and Minimus.</p>
<p>XxX</p>
<p>He couldn’t remember Messatine being this cold. He shivered; about to head out.</p>
<p>“Good luck Megatron. You know how much she misses them. I think it would mean the universe to her if you could… talk them around.” Minimus told him; before heading after Ratchet and Drift. Megatron was reassured; and Minimus said he liked the new chest plating. It was reminiscent of the plating he had when he was a miner. <em>He’s going to freak.</em> Megatron thought; digging a bright yellow communicator out of his subspace, unsure if it would even work. Sure enough, the mech did answer it.</p>
<p>“To what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Lord Megatron?” The smooth baritone on the other end of the line asked.</p>
<p>“I’m giving you a little warning, I’m on Messatine and I’m paying you a visit.” Megatron was certain he heard a squawk.</p>
<p>“I appreciate the warning, Lord Megatron.” Megatron had a feeling he would have appreciated a slightly bigger warning.</p>
<p>“See you shortly.” Megatron hung up; before making his way outside. He transformed to tank mode and drove through the snow to the D.J.D.’s base. He had promised Nickel he’d speak to them and try and convince them to travel with him. He arrived at the base door and made his way inside. When he reached the meeting room he found only Tarn waiting for him.</p>
<p>“Greetings Lord Megatron.” Tarn knelt before him. Megatron looked slightly perturbed.</p>
<p>“You don’t need the formalities, Tarn. Megatron is fine.” Tarn got back to his feet.</p>
<p>“But… you are my lord and master! I can’t just ignore protocol!”</p>
<p>“Damus, you can call me by just my name.” Tarn shivered; hoping silently that the main room was soundproofed.</p>
<p>“What is the purpose of your visit?” Tarn asked.</p>
<p>“I would like all of you to travel with me across the cosmos.”</p>
<p>“You… wish us to travel with you?! To enact justice where you walk…” Tarn sounded like all he wanted to do was squeal like an overexcited femme at a music concert.</p>
<p>“No Damus, I want you to give that up actually. You will get to see the universe without needing to worry about being spotted by anyone. You could live normal lives, all five of you.”</p>
<p>“Give it up?! But… killing bots is all… all of us know how to do! How can we give that up?”</p>
<p>“Quite easily, Damus. You just need to listen…” Megatron trailed off; before taking a deep invent.</p>
<p>“<em>Right here, right now, l put the offer out.</em>” Megatron sang; a rich baritone surprising Tarn.</p>
<p>“<em>I don’t wanna chase you down, I know you see it.</em>” Megatron laid a hand on Tarn’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“<em>You run with me, and I can cut you free, out of the drudgery, and walls you keep in.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>So trade your typical,</em>” Megatron had taken his hand off Tarn’s shoulder and was now gesturing with his hands. Tarn didn’t know his leader could sing, or that it would be making him feel warm.</p>
<p>“<em>For somethin’ colourful, and if it’s crazy, live a little crazy, you can play it sensible, a king of conventional, or you can risk it all and see…</em>” Megatron extended that last word; and Tarn had a feeling that meant Megatron was going to sing the chorus. Neither of them had realised the door was open and that the singing could be heard along the corridor.</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t you wanna get away, from the same old part you gotta play?</em>” Megatron’s voice rose in volume and Tarn felt himself wanting to sing along. The rest of the Justice Division had heard the noise and were coming to investigate it.</p>
<p>“<em>’Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride, it’ll take you to the other side.</em>”</p>
<p>“Who knew Megatron could sing?” Tesarus remarked; listening to his leader singing.</p>
<p>“Does anyone else have this warm feeling in their sparks?” Helex asked. His team mates didn’t answer; so he assumed they did too.</p>
<p>“<em>’Cause you can do like you do, or you can do like me.</em>” Tarn appeared to be considering his leader’s offer.</p>
<p>“Tarn’s going to sing along.” Kaon said; sounding a little disbelieving.</p>
<p>“This I gotta see.” Tesarus grinned; hoping that his commander was going to finally take that pole out of his aft.</p>
<p>“<em>Stay in the cage, or you finally take the key.</em>” Tarn had a feeling bubbling up within him; one that was making him want to sing along.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, damn, suddenly you’re free to fly, it’ll take you the other side.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Okay, my friend, you wanna cut me in.</em>” Tarn sang back; the feeling within finally breaking free. Outside the other members of the justice division felt a bolt go down their spinal struts.</p>
<p>“Gah, I hope he doesn’t keep this up for too long…” Tesarus put a hand over his spark; Tarn’s singing felt like warm energon sliding down his throat.</p>
<p>“<em>Well, I hate to tell you, but it just won’t happen.</em>” Tarn shook his head; sounding a little smug. Megatron was inwardly cheering; he’d gotten him to loosen up a little.</p>
<p>“<em>So thanks, but no, I think I’m good to go. ‘Cause I quite enjoy the life, you say I’m trapped in.</em>”</p>
<p>“Megatron must have made Tarn some sort of offer.” Helex shivered; heaven help all four of them if Megatron and Tarn sung <em>together</em>.</p>
<p>“But to do what?” Kaon asked rhetorically.</p>
<p>“<em>Now I admire you, and that whole show you do, you’re on to somethin’, really it’s somethin’</em>.” Megatron looked into Tarn’s optics and could tell he was being deadly serious. He <em>did</em> admire him; a lot.</p>
<p>“<em>But I live among the swells, and we don’t pick up peanut shells, I’ll have to leave that up to you…</em>” Tarn extended that word and the others knew their leader was going to sing a chorus.</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t you know that I’m okay, with this uptown part I get to play?</em>” Tarn’s voice increased in volume; leaving his team mates clutching at their sparks.</p>
<p>“Feels like…” Helex whined; it felt <em>way </em>too good.</p>
<p>“<em>’Cause I got what I need, and I don’t wanna take the ride, I don’t need to see the other side.</em>” Megatron would have glared; if he couldn’t see Tarn relaxing while singing.</p>
<p>“<em>So go and do like you do, I’m good to do like me.</em>” Tarn pointed at Megatron when he sang ‘you’ and at himself when he sang ‘me’.</p>
<p>“<em>Ain’t in a cage, so I don’t need to take the key. Oh, damn, can’t you see I’m doin’ fine? I don’t need to see the other side.</em>” Tarn could feel something within him softening. He loved doing this; it made him… happy. In way that killing others didn’t.</p>
<p>“<em>Now is this really how, you’d like to spend your days? Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays?</em>” Megatron sang; Tarn quickly answering him in song.</p>
<p>“<em>If I were mixed up with you, I’d be the talk of the town. Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns.</em>”</p>
<p>“Primus, they’re doing a duet!” Kaon whined now; it was making his knees a little weak.</p>
<p>“It sounds so good…” Tesarus shivered; not daring to move for fear of falling over.</p>
<p>“<em>But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little.</em>” That got to Tarn. Megatron was right; what kind of life was this? Running around killing other bots and plotting how to catch them.</p>
<p>“<em>Just let me give you the freedom to dream, and it’ll wake you up, and cure your achin’, take your walls and start ‘em breakin’, now that’s a deal that seems worth takin’.</em>”</p>
<p>“He’s going to accept. I can see it in his optics.” Helex remarked; seeing how Tarn’s optics widened.</p>
<p>“I can feel it in his field.” Kaon added.</p>
<p>“<em>But I guess I’ll leave that up to you…</em>” Megatron went quiet for a moment.</p>
<p>“<em>Well it’s intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly. So what percentage of the show would I be taking?</em>” Tarn asked; a sparkle in his optics that others hadn’t seen for a while.</p>
<p>“<em>Fair enough, you’d want a piece of all the action. I’d give you seven, we could shake and make it happen.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I wasn’t born this morning, eighteen would be just fine.</em>” Tarn countered. Megatron almost laughed.</p>
<p>“<em>Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Fifteen.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I’d do eight.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Twelve.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Maybe nine.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Ten.</em>” Tarn sang. Megatron didn’t argue. There was silence for a moment then both of them broke into song.</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t you wanna get away to a</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Whole</em>” Tarn sang, continuing the line they were singing.</p>
<p>“<em>New</em>” Megatron continued,</p>
<p>“<em>Part you’re gonna play.</em>” Both of them sang together. The rest of the justice division outside moaned in unison.</p>
<p>“They could conquer the universe together by doing that… Primus they sound amazing together.” Kaon shivered; sparks shooting from his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Uh huh…” Vos shivered as well.</p>
<p>“’<em>Cause I got what you</em>” Tarn started to sing; facing Megatron.</p>
<p>“<em>Need so come</em>” Megatron sang back, keeping his optics on Tarn.</p>
<p>“<em>With me and take the ride, to the other side.</em>” Both of them sang together. It frightened the rest of the justice division with how good the harmony was.</p>
<p>“<em>So, if you do like I do</em>” Megatron pointed to himself with a smirk.</p>
<p>“<em>So, if you do like me</em>” Tarn pointed to himself; and Megatron could tell he was smirking as well.</p>
<p>“<em>Forget the cage, ‘cause we know how to make the key, oh, damn, suddenly we’re free to fly, we’re goin’ to the other side.</em>” The rest of the justice division were convinced that their harmony was going to kill them. Or, maybe make them scream in a way that wasn’t appropriate in public.</p>
<p>“<em>So, if you do like I do.</em>” Tarn started singing. Megatron was singing different words now, but it still sounded amazing.</p>
<p>“<em>To the other side.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>So, if you do like me.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Goin’ to the other side.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>’Cause if you do we’re goin’</em>” Megatron joined in with the rest of this line.</p>
<p>“<em>To the other side… We’re going to the other side.</em>” Both of them finished singing and the rest of the justice division started clapping. Megatron and Tarn looked a little surprised they were heard.</p>
<p>“Primus, that was amazing!” Tesarus gushed.</p>
<p>“Didn’t know you could sing like that…” Kaon was grinning, but they couldn’t tell who he was talking to. Both of them, possibly.</p>
<p>“Do we have a deal, Damus?” The others were surprised by Megatron using Tarn’s true name.</p>
<p>“Yes, Megatron. What are your conditions of travel?” Tarn, no Damus, asked. The others thought he sounded happier than they’d ever heard him.</p>
<p>“Only one condition, all of you must remove the Decepticon insignia. As you can see, I’m not wearing one and neither are any of the crew on my ship.” Megatron made a mental note to get all of the Autobots on the ship to remove their insignias as well. Damus removed the mask covering his face.</p>
<p>“We can’t do anything about the other insignias though, Megatron.”</p>
<p>“Somebot broke into our base and killed our medic.” Tesarus informed him.</p>
<p>“We got them back but…” Helex folded both sets of arms.</p>
<p>“It won’t bring Nickel back to us.” Damus informed him. Megatron filed that information away. <em>They’re in for a shock when they get back to the Lost Light then, aren’t they?</em></p>
<p>“What do I call each of you? Do you still want to go by your D.J.D. names or…?” Megatron asked.</p>
<p>“Well, if you’re calling Tarn ‘Damus’… you’d better call us by our original names too.” Kaon, no Amp, Megatron remembered, said.</p>
<p>“Of course.” Megatron smiled.</p>
<p>“We haven’t actually killed any big names yet; only foot soldiers.” Crucible informed him.</p>
<p>“Though, we were getting close to locating Black Shadow.” Amp smiled; he’d been doing most of the work.</p>
<p>“Come with me, I think you’ll like life on the Lost Light.”</p>
<p>“<strong>?thgiL tsoL eht no od eno seod tahW</strong>” Forestock asked.</p>
<p>“Go on ridiculous, unbelievable adventures that are far more fun than you’d expect.” Megatron informed them knowingly.</p>
<p>“Is Dominus still with you?” He asked next.</p>
<p>“How did you know about…?” Damus’ optics widened and his jaw dropped. He wasn’t expecting Megatron to remember that Forestock wasn’t the original Vos.</p>
<p>“Go and fetch him; then follow me outside.” Megatron told them. Amp headed off to collect his pet. When he returned they all headed outside, following Megatron where ever he was going. Four tanks were heading through the snow now; with Amp clinging to Dominus on top of Scissorsaw. Scissorsaw was using his machine arms to hold them in place. Forestock was clinging tightly to the top of Crucible. When they arrived at Delphi, Ratchet, Drift, Minimus, Pharma and Ambulon were waiting for them. Pharma screamed and made to run and hide.</p>
<p>“Why are you bringing them here?” Ratchet growled.</p>
<p>“They are coming with us.” Megatron informed him; transforming to bot mode. The other 3 tanks beside him did the same after the 3 bots on top of them had climbed off.</p>
<p>“Can you replace his T-cog and voice box please?” Amp asked; holding up Dominus.</p>
<p>“Why is he missing them?” Ratchet asked; folding his arms.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure you want us to tell you that.” Scissorsaw fidgeted in place.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not sure I do.” Ratchet turned to his… colleague now, he supposed.</p>
<p>“Pharma, make yourself useful instead of wailing like a banshee and help me find the spare parts!” Ratchet shouted.</p>
<p>“But… the D.J.D. are standing right there and…”</p>
<p>“They aren’t making any threats, and they are going to be your crew mates from now on.” Pharma squawked, but led Ratchet inside.</p>
<p>“Well done, Megatron.” Minimus told him, laying a hand on his arm.</p>
<p>“She’ll be so happy you succeeded.” Megatron grinned too; they were in for a shock.</p>
<p>“Their Nickel isn’t alive anymore.” Minimus grinned; trying to work out how the D.J.D. were going to react to Nickel being alive.</p>
<p>“Come along Kaon, bring him in here.” Pharma smirked; he got to boss around a strangely placid justice division.</p>
<p>“Call me Amp!” Amp shouted at him. He and Dominus were following Ratchet and Pharma inside.</p>
<p>“You’re… not going to try and kill anyone, are you?” Drift asked nervously.</p>
<p>“Err, no? We don’t need to do that anymore.” Scissorsaw informed him; grinning at Drift’s sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“You needn’t worry Deadlock…”</p>
<p>“Drift.” He corrected Crucible.</p>
<p>“Drift, we’ve got no problems with you being around us! Why are you wearing the Autobot insignia though?” Crucible asked.</p>
<p>“I… switched sides?”</p>
<p>“<strong>.snocitpeceD eht evael ylpmis ton seod enO</strong>” Forestock said sagely.</p>
<p>“You guys have seen Lord of the Rings?” Minimus seemed surprised.</p>
<p>“You’d be surprised.” Damus informed him.</p>
<p>“That’s what you looked like under the mask?” Drift knew he was staring; but couldn’t help himself. Tarn was handsome; even with that scar over his left optic. Then again; he looked a bit like Megatron, so maybe that was why. Ratchet, Pharma, Amp and another mech Megatron didn’t immediately recognise came out towards them.</p>
<p>“Dominus?!” Minimus immediately ran towards his brother.</p>
<p>“Minimus!” Dominus darted over to him and wrapped his younger brother in a hug.</p>
<p>“You have no idea how much I’ve missed you.” Dominus told him. Minimus shook his brother off.</p>
<p>“Don’t embarrass me in front of…”</p>
<p>“Oh, is he your special someone?” Dominus teased; pointing at Megatron.</p>
<p>“Not yet.” Megatron told him, prompting a smirk from Dominus.</p>
<p>“Nice to see my little brother finally got his pole out of his aft and fell for someone!” Minimus hit his arm; only making Dominus laugh.</p>
<p>“Shall we get going? I’m certain there are people we need to be getting back to.” Ratchet informed them.</p>
<p>:: Do we need to keep our insignias in this universe? :: Megatron asked Ratchet over coms.</p>
<p>:: Probably not, does that mean you want me to put out a mandate to have them covered or removed? :: Ratchet asked.</p>
<p>:: That would be nice. :: Megatron smiled. Everyone got on to the shuttle and it flew back to the Lost Light. Only Rodimus was waiting for them in the hangar. As soon as the justice division made their way down the ramp; Rodimus shouted at them.</p>
<p>“Get them off my ship! Their kind is not welcome here!”</p>
<p>“Rodimus, I authorised this.” Megatron informed him.</p>
<p>“Besides, the Scavengers also reside on this vessel. Or do they not count as Decepticons?” Minimus asked; folding his arms.</p>
<p>“Make yourself useful for once and go and relieve the two current medics of their duties. Myself and Pharma are going to take over.” Ratchet said and, yes Rodimus noticed the snooty jet medic standing beside Ratchet.</p>
<p>“Fine. But I’m keeping an optic on you lot! One wrong move and you’re…”</p>
<p>“They will be put in the brig; like anyone else on this ship who misbehaves.” Megatron smirked. Rodimus growled and moved off out of the door. Ratchet and Pharma followed him.</p>
<p>“What’s his problem?” Amp asked.</p>
<p>“Rodimus? Oh, in the universe we’re from you all murdered his crew.” Megatron informed them nonchalantly.</p>
<p>“I see…” Damus looked shocked.</p>
<p>“Are we still alive in your universe, out of sick curiosity?” Crucible answered.</p>
<p>“No. None of you are.” Megatron wasn’t going to tell them <em>he</em> had been the one to kill most of them. He had a feeling Kaon was dead too; but wasn’t with the others when they went after him.</p>
<p>:: Nickel and First Aid are en-route. :: Ratchet sent over com. Megatron grinned; they were in for a surprise. Shortly, a red and white mech came in followed by a small teal femme. First Aid immediately ran over and hugged Ambulon. Ambulon looked a little confused; but patted his colleague’s back.</p>
<p>“Tarn?!” Nickel skated forward as fast as she could move.</p>
<p>“Nickel?!” Tarn and the others all looked shocked, but knelt down to hug the femme darting towards them. She was quickly enveloped in the arms of the justice division.</p>
<p>“We thought you were dead…” Amp shivered.</p>
<p>“I’m from Megatron’s universe, where <em>you’re</em> all dead.” Nickel told them; feeling each of them rubbing her back with one of their hands. They’d missed her and they could tell she’d missed them too.</p>
<p>“You’re recording this, aren’t you?” Minimus asked.</p>
<p>“Yes, to show to anyone who thinks they shouldn’t be here. They’re just as welcome as anyone else on this ship.” Megatron answered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s it for this chapter, now to get on with the reason for this fic; the karaoke in Swerve’s! The chapter title and the song sung in this chapter are from The Greatest Showman. The D.J.D. also did something different to Dominus in this universe; they removed his T-Cog and Voice Box (instead of domestication). I'd imagine when the D.J.D. is between hunts, they'd have plenty free time; hence they listen to music/watch films etc. Forestock says, in order: <br/>What does one do on the Lost Light? &amp;<br/>One does not simply leave the Decepticons.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Especially For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And of course, I had to pick a love song for them to sing; because of course they are going to sing it for each other! (Don’t you know I ship the D.J.D. together?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damus had gotten himself comfortable in one of the booths in Swerve’s; Amp, Forestock, Crucible and Scissorsaw sitting with him. They were trying very hard not to listen to Misfire’s ‘singing’. It was so awful he had to be being bad on purpose. Swerve found it hilarious. Everyone else didn’t. Misfire took a bow; delighting in the ‘boos’ everyone gave him. They’d heard Misfire sing with Swerve (Never Gonna Give You Up, by Rick Astley) so they knew he could sing better than that. Misfire made his way to the bar; accepted the hug Swerve gave him, along with a credit stick, and made his way back to his booth with the other Scavengers. It was right next to the justice division’s booth; so of course they spoke loudly enough to be heard.</p>
<p>“What did he promise you to get you to sing like that?” Spinister asked.</p>
<p>“200 shanix and a free drink.” Misfire told him.</p>
<p>“So, what’d he hug you for?” Fulcrum smirked; Misfire’s cheeks heated just a little.</p>
<p>“Cos he thinks I’m hot? And I think he’s cute.” Misfire told them; sounding a little proud. Brainstorm had gone up on stage and everyone heard a familiar drum beat start to play; followed by a glockenspiel. Africa, by Toto. The only song they all like. Swerve marked a board with another line. It was explicitly for keeping track of how many times that song had been chosen. It wasn’t allowed to be picked more than 6 times in one karaoke night. It had been chosen 4 times already. Even the justice division knew the words to it by now; and they hadn’t been on the ship that long!</p>
<p>“<em>It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you, that’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do. I bless the rains down in Africa, gonna take some time to do the things we never had…</em>” Everyone sung. Everyone had to sing along with the chorus of that song. It was an unwritten rule of the Lost Light; you had to sing along with the chorus of Africa by Toto if it was sung on karaoke night.</p>
<p>“I don’t get why everyone likes that song.” Crucible folded his arms. He preferred music with a beat to dance to. This was too slow.</p>
<p>“Because it’s nice and soft. It makes you happy; why wouldn’t you like it?” Amp told him. Crucible thought to himself that Amp really liked 80s music and of course he’d like it.</p>
<p>“True. Nothing wrong with a bit of happiness.” Crucible slid his arm around Amp; letting him cuddle into his side. They all started singing the chorus again; since Brainstorm had made his way to the next one. When the song moved on to the end of that chorus, Pharma had made his way over and perched on the end of the booth.</p>
<p>“Having fun? I am.” Pharma being friendly with them was a little weird; but it wasn’t the weirdest thing they tolerated. They got hugged by Tailgate, trying to make them feel loved. Did he not know they got plenty of love from each other? Apparently, Tailgate did that to everyone.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Scissorsaw was resting his head on his hands; his machine arm sneaking under the table to do something to Crucible’s legs that had him nudging the grinder mech and whispering ‘not in public’.</p>
<p>“What do you want Pharma?” Damus asked him.</p>
<p>“Would you five get up on stage and sing if I gave each of you 100 shanix?” Pharma smirked; and they knew there was a catch.</p>
<p>:: Why not? :: Amp suggested.</p>
<p>::<strong>!nuf eb ll’tI</strong>:: Forestock was happy; the others could tell.</p>
<p>“200 shanix each.” Damus countered. Pharma’s smirk fell.</p>
<p>“125.”</p>
<p>“175.” Damus smirked; knowing Pharma could see him doing it.</p>
<p>“150. But I’m picking the song you’re going to sing.” Ah, so that was the catch. Damus could work with that.</p>
<p>“Deal. After Cyclonus.” Cyclonus had a wonderful singing voice and he was speaking to Swerve. That meant he was next. Pharma nodded.</p>
<p>“<em>Hurry boy, she’s waiting there for you…</em>” Brainstorm sang and that meant they had to sing the chorus now. After the music trailed off and Brainstorm stopped singing; they could speak once more. They clapped him; his singing was alright.</p>
<p>“I’ll pay you when you get off the stage.” Pharma told Damus; before heading over to Swerve.</p>
<p>“Really, you want to sing <em>that</em>? Who’ve you got the hots for Pharma?” Swerve asked with a knowing smirk. Pharma glared at him.</p>
<p>“I’m not singing it! They are!” He gestured over at the justice division. Everyone had taken to referring to them as that; even if they weren’t any more.</p>
<p>“Do they know you’ve picked that song?” Swerve asked.</p>
<p>“No, they don’t.” Pharma smirked.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s evil. They’re going to be so embarrassed!” Swerve grinned; the prankster in him very happy at this turn of events. A familiar synthesizer started and they all knew what song Cyclonus was going to sing. And they also knew that Tailgate was in the crowd and that the mic was wireless. Cyclonus was probably going to make his way across the floor to sing this to Tailgate. The justice division thought those two were cute together; just like everyone else.</p>
<p>“<em>The power of love, is a curious thing.</em>” Cyclonus started to sing; the crowd cheering. Whirl elbowed Tailgate; who looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.</p>
<p>“Did you put him up to this?” Tailgate asked Whirl; whose optic formed a crescent moon which looked like a smile.</p>
<p>“Nope. He’s letting his inner romantic out.” Whirl informed him. Amp was mouthing along with the words.</p>
<p>“You can sing you know. I love hearing you sing Amp.” Damus informed him with a smile. Amp started to sing out loud; no one would hear him over Cyclonus.</p>
<p>“<em>First time you feel it, it might make you sad. Next time you feel it, it might make you mad. But you’ll be glad baby when you’ve found, that the power of love makes the world go round.</em>” Amp sang; Crucible and Scissorsaw joining in part way through. Forestock swung his head in time with the rhythm. No one else heard them over Cyclonus’ powerful voice on the stage. Damus heard them; and that was what mattered.</p>
<p>“<em>They say that all in love is fair, yeah but you don’t care. But you know what to do, when it gets hold of you… and with a little help from above, you feel the power of love! Feel the power of love, can you feel it?</em>” Cyclonus sang, before climbing down from the stage and making his way towards Tailgate. If a bot could have melted from blushing so hard; Tailgate would have been a puddle on the floor. Tailgate saw Cyclonus gesture for him to make his way over. Cyclonus had stood in the middle of the room. Tailgate nervously made his way over to Cyclonus while the synthesizer solo played.</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t take money, don’t take fame, don’t need no credit card to ride this train.</em>” Cyclonus knelt in front of his smaller conjunx; before pointing the microphone at Tailgate to sing the next line.</p>
<p>“<em>Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel, you won’t feel nothing, till you feel.</em>” Tailgate sang, hearing bigger cheers when he sang along.</p>
<p>“<em>Feel the power, just feel the power of love.</em>” Cyclonus sang with him; prompting another huge cheer.</p>
<p>“<em>That’s the power, that’s the power of love.</em>” Both of them continued to sing the song. Whirl looked happiest that they were both singing a love song; together, and in public.</p>
<p>“<em>Feel the power of love. You feel the power of love. Feel the power of love…</em>” The music started to tail off; and the justice division knew they were up next. They made their way towards the stage. Cyclonus had made his way back to the stage as well, carrying the microphone. He handed it to Damus.</p>
<p>“I take it you’re singing?” Cyclonus smirked. Damus answered him.</p>
<p>“We all are.” Damus smirked back. All five of them climbed on stage. The bar went silent.</p>
<p>“You’re… gonna sing?!” Rodimus remarked from his booth.</p>
<p>“Yes, we are.” Damus smiled.</p>
<p>“You can’t let ‘em!” Gears complained.</p>
<p>“Yeah, they’ll kill everyone with their voices.” Huffer joined in.</p>
<p>“First off, only Tarn did that…” Megatron was interrupted by Damus shouting to ‘call him Damus’ from the stage.</p>
<p>“And second; they have as much of a right to get up on stage and sing as anyone else. You let Misfire get on stage. You let <em>me</em> get on stage.” Megatron heard grumbling; but no one else objected.</p>
<p>“Someone get them some mics!” Swerve shouted. Bluestreak darted off into the store cupboard and lifted out four more microphones with stands. Cyclonus, Whirl and Chromedome darted over to help him carry them.  Once they were up on the stage and they all had a mic, Pharma made his way forward.</p>
<p>“Enjoy boys.” The jet medic smirked up at them. Swerve tapped a switch and angelic sounding music streamed over the speakers. Damus felt his cheeks heat. <em>It was a love song!</em> He knew the song though. The others did too; Amp liked it. Damus picked up the mic.</p>
<p>“<em>Especially for you.</em>” The crowd cheered; unable to believe that the justice division would sing a love song. Especially one as sappy as that one!</p>
<p>“<em>I want to let you know what I was going through.</em>” Damus turned to Amp; hoping he’d sing the next line.</p>
<p>“<em>All the time we were apart, I thought of you.</em>” The crowd cheered louder; apparently they thought only Damus was going to sing. Amp’s voice was softer; but just as nice to listen to as Damus’ was. Forestock sang the next line.</p>
<p>“<em>You were in my heart.</em>” Silence followed this line; he had sung in Neo Cybex, something that very few knew he could do. He had a very rough sounding voice; but the bots seemed to like it.</p>
<p>“<em>My love never changed.</em>” Crucible’s voice got a cheer; obviously they weren’t expecting the larger mech to have a voice like that.</p>
<p>“<em>I still feel the same.</em>” Scissorsaw heard muttering after he sang. The crowd were all saying how good their voices were.</p>
<p>“<em>Especially for you.</em>” Amp sang this time; letting his hand grasp Damus’. Damus was a little surprised Amp would do that <em>where anyone could see it</em>.</p>
<p>“<em>I want to tell you I was feeling that way too.</em>” They could swear they heard a squee and a shout of ‘they’re partners!’ but they couldn’t be sure.</p>
<p>“<em>And if dreams were wings, you know, I would have flown to you.</em>” Damus sang; letting his fingers rub over Amp’s.</p>
<p>“<em>To be where you are… no matter how far…</em>” Forestock was struggling with the words a little; Neo Cybex wasn’t his first language.</p>
<p>“<em>And now that I’m next to you, no more dreaming about tomorrow.</em>” Scissorsaw slid his arms over the two team mates closest to him; prompting more squeals.</p>
<p>“<em>Forget the loneliness and the sorrow, I’ve got to say…</em>” Crucible sang, before doing the same as Scissorsaw at the other side.</p>
<p>“<em>It’s all because of you, and, now we’re back together…</em>” Damus trailed off; waiting for his team mates to sing with him.</p>
<p>“<em>Together…</em>” All of them sang at once and they all heard the cheers. The crowd loved it.</p>
<p>“<em>I want to show you, my heart is oh so true, and all the love I have is especially for you.</em>” In the gap in the song they heard a remark about how good their harmony was. Someone; possibly Misfire, said it was ‘to die for’ and got thumped by some of the bots beside him.</p>
<p>“<em>Especially for you.</em>” Scissorsaw sung this one; to more cheers from the crowd.</p>
<p>“<em>I want to tell you,</em>” Crucible turned so he was looking into Scissorsaw’s optics. The grinder mech had done the same.</p>
<p>“<em>You mean all the world to me, how I’m certain that our love was meant to be.</em>” Both of them sang together.  The crowd cheered louder; apparently they had it in their heads that Decepticons, or maybe these particular Decepticons, couldn’t love.</p>
<p>“<em>You changed my life</em>.” Forestock turned to Amp and the crowd squealed. Funny; if they knew they could spellbind Autobots this easily they would have tried it sooner.</p>
<p>“<em>You showed me the way.</em>” Amp smiled.</p>
<p>“<em>And now that I’m next to you.</em>” Amp and Forestock moved so they were stood next to each other at the front of the other three.</p>
<p>“<em>I’ve waited long enough to find you, I want to put all the hurt behind you.</em>” Damus moved so he was in the middle of the other four.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, and I want to bring out all the love inside you.</em>” The other four sang; turning to glance at Damus. His cheeks heated when all of them laid a hand on him at the same time.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh… and, now we’re back together, together, I want to show you, my heart is oh so true, and all the love I have is especially for you.</em>” All five of them were singing again; the crowd screaming. The music had gone into an interlude. Damus took a look at the crowd and saw Megatron in the booth with Rodimus. Megatron gave him a thumbs-up; as if to say, ‘this is exactly how to make them trust you’. Damus realised it was; they were showing all of the Autobots in the room (and the Scavengers) that they weren’t so different from them.</p>
<p>“<em>You were in my heart, my love never changed.</em>” Amp and Crucible both sang to each other this time.</p>
<p>“<em>No more dreaming about tomorrow, forget the loneliness and the sorrow.</em>” Forestock and Scissorsaw sang to each other.</p>
<p>“<em>I’ve got to say it’s all because of you, and…</em>” Damus pulled Scissorsaw’s and Crucible’s hands down; so he could hold both theirs and Amp’s and Forestock’s.</p>
<p>“N<em>ow we’re back together, together, I want to show you, my heart is oh so true, and all the love I have is especially for you.</em>” The crowd was cheering again; possibly at how the five of them were cuddling.</p>
<p>“<em>Together, together, I want to show you, my heart is oh so true, and all the love I have is especially for you.</em>” Damus felt heat touching his cheeks again; but he could tell his team mates were blushing just like he was. They were expressing their love for each other; on a stage, in front of everyone.</p>
<p>“<em>Together, together, I want to show you, my heart is oh so true, and all the love I have is especially for you…</em>” The music died out before they sang the last few words. The crowd erupted into loud cheers. The five of them took a bow; the only thing they thought they could do with applause like that.</p>
<p>“Have you lot done that before?” Swerve asked; completely shocked. He hadn’t expected the mechs who’d silenced him to be capable of making him feel warm and fuzzy.</p>
<p>“No, actually.” Damus commented.</p>
<p>“That’s a crime! You lot sounded amazing!” Rodimus had his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“We have sung together before…” Amp rubbed the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Just not on a stage.” Scissorsaw then looked at how many bots were in the bar watching them. He didn’t see the one small teal bot he was hoping heard their singing. They wanted to sing for her too.</p>
<p>“You could have made a killing doing that.” Misfire got thumped by the other Scavengers for the bad pun. ‘No mentioning the D.J.D. and killing Misfire!’ and ‘Don’t you remember what they did to Flywheels?’ were both heard coming from that booth.</p>
<p>“One other thing…” Brainstorm looked rather smug. He was leaning into Perceptor and if the justice division had been closer; they’d have seen Perceptor had his arm over Brainstorm’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Are you lot…” Ratchet started to ask; but then made a gesture they’d seen Nickel do once. They were sure it meant fragging.</p>
<p>“We’re gonna bring out all the love inside Damus, alright…” Scissorsaw started to say with a smirk.</p>
<p>“But not in public where you can see it!” Crucible’s comment was met with wolf-whistles and cat-calls. Damus’ cheeks had gone bright red.</p>
<p>“What did you have to put it like <em>that</em> for, Scissorsaw?” He whined.</p>
<p>“You know you love it really, dear.” Amp smirked up at his leader from where he had cuddled possessively into Damus’ side.</p>
<p>“Of course I do. I love all of you.” Damus could see the pleased look on each of his team mate’s faces.</p>
<p>“Aren’t you lot just the cutest?” Tailgate squealed from his spot on Cyclonus’ lap.</p>
<p>“Come on, let some other bots sing.” Swerve shook his head. How could anyone be frightened of them after this? They were such a bunch of saps; not that he’d ever say that to them! It was at that point the five of them realised they were still on stage and they climbed off. Pharma handed each of them a credit chip but they weren’t too fussed about that now. Whirl made his way over.</p>
<p>“You’re bigger saps than those two…” He pointed at Chromedome and Rewind.</p>
<p>“Those two,” He now pointed at Tailgate and Cyclonus.</p>
<p>“Those two,” Perceptor and Brainstorm.</p>
<p>“And those two.” He pointed at Ratchet and Drift. Drift was heading away from Ratchet actually, towards the stage.</p>
<p>“You missed one, Nosy.” Amp remarked; he’d sensed Minimus and Megatron cuddling together too. Whirl didn’t get annoyed about the word Amp had used; the mech couldn’t see and who knew how good his field sensing suite was?</p>
<p>“Which couple would that be?”</p>
<p>“Try your captain and his second in command.” Megatron shouted; having heard the conversation. Rodimus shouted ‘co-captain’ at him. Minimus waved from his spot in Megatron’s lap. Whirl’s optic widened.</p>
<p>“When did those two buggers get together?”</p>
<p>“<strong>.gnikool t’nerew uoy nehw yltnerappA</strong>” Forestock said smugly.</p>
<p>“What was that Weed?” Whirl asked; pretending not to know Primal Vernacular. He was the only one who had the bearings to give the justice division nicknames. Weed was Forestock’s, Hottie was Crucible’s (which gave everyone the wrong idea when he first said it, but Whirl didn’t care), Volts was Amp’s, Cuddles was Damus’ (because Whirl knew Damus blushed every time he called him that) and Tooth was Scissorsaw’s.</p>
<p>“He says you should practice your Primal Vernacular Whirl.” Damus smirked. Whirl knew just what to say to wipe that smirk off his face.</p>
<p>“Nah he didn’t. Stick to sweet talking your boyfriends, Cuddles. You can’t lie to me that easily.” Sure enough; Damus’ face turned bright red and Whirl knew that nickname could stay. Drift had climbed up on stage and was singing a song for Ratchet. His conjunx’s cheeks went bright red on hearing the chorus.</p>
<p>“<em>You’re the meaning in my life, you’re the inspiration. You bring feeling to my life, you’re the inspiration. Wanna have you near me, I wanna have you hear me say it. No one needs you more than I, need you…</em>”</p>
<p>“I wonder who paid Drift to sing a love song.” Whirl’s optic was a smile shaped crescent again.</p>
<p>“Pharma.” Crucible had spotted Pharma beside Ratchet with a credit chip in his hand.</p>
<p>“<strong>.tehctaR rof stoh eht sah eh swonk sumirP</strong>” Forestock’s comment got the others to laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, he does at that!” Whirl laughed.</p>
<p>“<strong>!?gniyas m’I tahw wonk uoY</strong>” Forestock’s optics widened.</p>
<p>“Sure Weed, so no bad mouthing me, alright?” Whirl’s optic flickered; his version of a wink.</p>
<p>“So, how long have you lot been snuggle-buddies?” Whirl asked.</p>
<p>“Not sure that’s any of your business.” Crucible would have folded both set of arms but that would have meant removing them from around his team mates.</p>
<p>“Frag off Whirl, we’re cuddling.” Scissorsaw told him crossly; leaning into Crucible’s side a little more.</p>
<p>“Fine, but no bringing out all the love inside Cuddles in here!” Damus’ cheeks heated as Whirl swaggered off; knowing he’d rattled the justice division’s leader’s cage again.</p>
<p>“He’d stop calling you that if you stopped getting flustered by it.” Amp informed him, leaning back against Damus’ chest.</p>
<p>“He’d think of something worse. Whirl picks a defining trait and gives you a nickname based on it. I’m lucky he didn’t pick ‘Scarface’.” Damus shivered; Amp was warm.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me cite the five of you for inappropriate conduct.” Minimus came over; trying to encourage them to go to berth.</p>
<p>“You’d have to cite yourself, or do you not count when you’re cuddling the captain?” Crucible asked. Minimus’ cheeks heated and he was even cuter than Dominus when he did that. No wonder Megatron fell for him.</p>
<p>“It’s not the cuddling I mind. I can see where your bodies are touching.” He indicated with a thumb. Damus fidgeted a little; Amp had perched his aft right over his crotch, probably on purpose.</p>
<p>“Come on, let’s go.” Crucible fidgeted and the others let go so they could get up. Minimus was right; they would be better continuing their cuddle session in their berth, so if it got heated no one would see. Crucible stayed in the middle; he was the only one with enough hands to hold the other four’s. At least the other Lost Lighters might accept them now; all of them had acted just as goofy as the rest of the Lost Light tended to. Unsurprisingly; the justice division were shouted at until they got on stage on future karaoke nights.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The title of this chapter and main song (the third one) is sung by Kylie Minogue and Jason Donovan. The song Drift sings is called ‘You’re the Inspiration’ by Chicago. Of course Whirl can understand Primal Vernacular. Forestock says, in order:<br/>It’ll be fun!<br/>Apparently when you weren’t looking.<br/>Primus knows he has the hots for Ratchet. &amp;<br/>You know what I’m saying?!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Doctor! Doctor!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because I decided if I was putting Pharma on the Lost Light, he had to sing too! And of course he’s going to sing to Ratchet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearing the end of another karaoke night; and Pharma was rather pleased with himself. He’d made a lot of shanix by betting on what song Tarn (He refused to call him Damus) would sing (You To Me Are Everything, by The Real Thing). Rewind had recorded it; so the rest of the justice division could see their leader singing his spark out for them. The crowd was a little disappointed that the rest of the justice division hadn’t been around to react to the song choice. Rewind intended to show them the footage in public, however.</p>
<p>“Good evening Pharma.” <em>Thinking of the devil, and he appears.</em> Tarn had made his way over. Pharma bit back his response; ‘It was until you showed up.’</p>
<p>“Good evening, Tarn.” Pharma smirked at the purple mech glaring at him.</p>
<p>“As I’m sure you are well aware, I go by Damus now.”</p>
<p>“You’ll always be Tarn to me.” Pharma answered smugly.</p>
<p>“Whatever. Would you ever consider getting up on stage and singing?” Tarn asked; smirking back. The purple mech was up to something; Pharma could tell.</p>
<p>“For the right price.” Was his answer.</p>
<p>“Would you sing a love song for 300 shanix?” Pharma looked to be considering it. That was a lot of shanix.</p>
<p>“What’s the catch?”</p>
<p>“I’m picking it.” Tarn smirked. Pharma didn’t like that. Tarn was going to pick a horrible one; wasn’t he? This was payback for the last karaoke night, wasn’t it?</p>
<p>“I’ll double it if you perform it for Ratchet.” Tarn smirked; that damned fragger! Pharma glared at him.</p>
<p>“No dice. Do you know how much I despise Ratchet?”</p>
<p>“Everyone does.” Tarn grinned; it was that obvious.</p>
<p>“What if I said 500 shanix?”</p>
<p>“No dice; that’s less than you offered me for that in the first place!” Pharma ground out; unable to believe Tarn would try that trick.</p>
<p>“500 shanix to sing a love song on stage. I’d still double it if you perform it for Ratchet.” <em>1000 shanix?!</em> Pharma was shocked.</p>
<p>“You have 1000 shanix?” Tarn smirked; knowing that he’d probably convinced him.</p>
<p>“More than that.”</p>
<p>“2000.” Pharma grinned. He wanted that 1000 shanix if Ratchet was in here or not!</p>
<p>“1500.”</p>
<p>“1800.” Pharma countered.</p>
<p>“1500. I’m not going any higher.” Tarn glared in the way he knew made Pharma cringe. It also said if Pharma pushed his luck the amount would go lower.</p>
<p>“Deal.” Pharma held out his hand and Tarn shook it.</p>
<p>“Best warm up your vocaliser doctor…” Damus sounded very smug as he walked away. Pharma had forgotten the other little point; Damus was picking the song. And Pharma wasn’t going to like it.</p>
<p>“Hello Swerve.”</p>
<p>“Are you singing another one, Damus? I mean; I’m sure we could find your… boyfriends? So they could hear you this time.”</p>
<p>“No. Can you get this song? It’s for <em>Pharma</em> to sing.” Damus told Swerve the song he wanted. Swerve smirked.</p>
<p>“Is this payback? Are you paying him?”</p>
<p>“Yes to both. He’s getting double if he performs it for Ratchet.” Swerve laughed.</p>
<p>“We <em>have</em> to get Ratchet in front of the stage!”</p>
<p>“Definitely.” Damus smirked; waiting patiently for the bot on stage to finish singing. He didn’t know this song and he didn’t know who was singing it. He was still learning names though; so it didn’t surprise him. Drift had made his way over to the conspiring duo.</p>
<p>“What are you two up to now?”</p>
<p>“Pharma is getting up on stage to sing.” Damus informed him. Swerve told him which song it was.</p>
<p>“I’ll get Ratchet to come over here; he’s in here somewhere.” Drift immediately headed off to find Ratchet. The music had started to tail off and Pharma had made his way over towards the stage.</p>
<p>“<em>You’re </em>getting up there?” The mech who had… Hoist! That was his name! asked Pharma.</p>
<p>“Have you got a problem with that?” Pharma asked. Hoist shook his head no and headed off to find a seat. If the stuck up medic was getting up on stage; he wanted to see it. Pharma was now stood in front of the mic; waiting for the song to start playing with a little trepidation. <em>Tarn</em> was picking it.</p>
<p>“Have fun, doctor.” Tarn winked at him. Pharma would have glared at him; but he was getting 750 shanix for this, he just had to sing one song, how hard could it… The song started with a drumbeat that sounded like a spark-rate monitor. Pharma felt his cheeks heat; he’d been royally set up! He had to sing, no <em>perform</em>, this song for Ratchet? He was going to die from the humiliation! And, of course, Ratchet walked in before the lyrics started. Pharma started to sing and hoped Ratchet didn’t look at him.</p>
<p>“<em>I saw you there, just standing there. And I thought I was only dreaming, yeah.</em>” The crowd cheered; he had a good voice. Ratchet turned to look, of course he did. Drift was beckoning him over, that aft!</p>
<p>“<em>I kissed you then, then once again. You said you would come and dance with me.</em>” Ratchet had been dragged over by Drift. The only thing that pleased Pharma a little was Ratchet’s cheeks had a blush on them too. He knew the song as well as Pharma did.</p>
<p>“<em>Dance with me, across the sea, and we can feel the motion of a thousand dreams.</em>” Damus grinned at him; the chorus was up next. Pharma knew the crowd was going to laugh; they <em>all</em> knew how much he didn’t like Ratchet. And, conveniently, Ratchet was the only medic in the crowd he could be singing this song for. <em>I’ll make you regret this, Tarn!</em></p>
<p>“<em>Doctor! Doctor! Can’t you see I’m burning, burning? Oh Doctor! Doctor! Is this love I’m feeling?</em>” The crowd didn’t laugh. What they did was worse. They wolf whistled and cheered. The only plus side; Ratchet’s cheeks were as red as his now.</p>
<p>“<em>Ships at night, give such delight, but we all leave before the morning light.</em>” Damus was smirking at him again and so was Ratchet. Apparently, the older medic could see how much this was humiliating him and was going to play into it. Ratchet stood up and made to head for the door. He’d noticed something Pharma hadn’t; Rewind was recording this.</p>
<p>“<em>Please don’t go, no, please don’t go. Cause I don’t want to stay here on my own, Oh…</em>” Pharma drew the last word out; before starting to sing the chorus again. Ratchet had turned back around and settled back in his seat after he’d sung ‘please don’t go’.</p>
<p>“<em>Doctor! Doctor! Can’t you see I’m burning, burning? Oh Doctor! Doctor! Is this love I’m feeling? Doctor! Doctor! Can’t you see I’m burning, burning? Oh Doctor! Doctor! Is this love I’m feeling?</em>” Pharma hadn’t realised he was doing it; but his hand went to rest over his spark while asking ‘is this love I’m feeling?’ His wings were twitching too; making it look like he was shivering. Damus looked really pleased with himself.</p>
<p>“<em>Fever breathe your love on me, take away my name. Fever lay your hands on me, never be the same.</em>” Pharma heard the music go into an interlude and made to head towards the edge of the stage.</p>
<p>:: Unless you’re going to come over to Ratchet and sing the song; you’d better stay on that stage. Or don’t you want this? :: Tarn commed him; waving a credit stick. Pharma got it into his processor that Tarn wouldn’t give him the credit stick unless he… ugh! Tarn wanted him to stand right beside Ratchet while singing this, didn’t he? Pharma climbed down off the stage and made his way over to Ratchet; prompting louder cheers from the crowd. Drift was whispering something in Ratchet’s audio, something which got the white speedster hit.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh…</em>” Pharma was drawing the word out and, unbeknownst to him, was doing a sultry walk. He started to sing the chorus when he was stood right in front of Ratchet.</p>
<p>“<em>Doctor! Doctor! Can’t you see I’m burning, burning? Oh Doctor! Doctor! Is this love I’m feeling? Doctor! Doctor! Can’t you see I’m burning, burning? Oh Doctor! Doctor! Is this love I’m feeling?</em>” Ratchet felt pleased; Pharma was definitely being brought down off his high horse by this. He’d saw the snooty jet’s hand go over his spark when he asked ‘is this love I’m feeling?’</p>
<p>“<em>Come with me, and make believe. We can travel to eternity…</em>” Pharma had put a hand on Ratchet’s shoulder when he sung this. Ratchet saw his chance and pulled the flyer into a hug. That, he would do. Friends hugged; and they were, once upon a time. It didn’t escape his notice that Pharma hugged him back. Swerve had cut the music and the crowd had started cheering and clapping. The performance had been good, then. Pharma quickly stepped back once they’d finished… frag. He’d hugged Ratchet.</p>
<p>“You know, there’s only one way to find out.” Ratchet said offhandedly. Pharma looked confusedly back at him.</p>
<p>“What? Find out what?” Pharma didn’t like the smirk crossing Ratchet’s features.</p>
<p>“Well, as Hoist sang; ‘The only way to know, if he loves you so is in his kiss.’.” The crowd cheered; they could still hear everything. They’d started chanting too; ‘Kiss!’. Pharma was disgusted by the idea; <em>kiss Ratchet?</em> He’d rather die from Red Rust!</p>
<p>“No. Fragging. Way.” Pharma growled; his cheeks turning bright red.</p>
<p>“That sounds like a ‘not in public’ to me.” Drift added and that made the crowd laugh. Pharma could hear their taunts. ‘He wants to.’ Being the gist of them.</p>
<p>“Come on, I don’t bite.” Ratchet was <em>fragging teasing</em>.</p>
<p>“You seem awfully eager. Don’t you have a conjunx?” Pharma smirked; trying to fluster Ratchet.</p>
<p>“He’s the one who told me I could kiss you.” Ratchet shot down that argument; not even fazed by it.</p>
<p>“I said no.” Pharma glared at Drift and Tarn; almost daring them to say something. They didn’t have to; Ratchet knew exactly how to bait him.</p>
<p>“Or is your kissing as second rate as your medical skills?” Pharma growled; <em>no one</em> questioned his medical prowess. But especially not Ratchet.</p>
<p>“Fine. Just this once; since you’re so eager.” Pharma stepped forward; so he and Ratchet were close enough to… <em>No, don’t think about it…</em> Pharma touched his lips against Ratchet’s before he could think better of it. It felt really warm and soft; the polar opposite to both of them. Pharma let his tongue slide into Ratchet’s mouth and he could have sworn Ratchet stiffened. Pharma’s wings trembled when Ratchet returned the favour. Eventually they pulled back; a string of oral fluid connecting them briefly. Pharma felt a little strange. He <em>hated</em> Ratchet; but he couldn’t deny that he <em>liked</em> that. <em>That love is what Drift gets. Is he trying to make me jealous?!</em> Pharma pondered, seeing Ratchet heading back over to his conjunx. Tarn was making his way over to him; waving that credit chip.</p>
<p>“Here you go. You did a fantastic job, doctor.” Tarn was smirking; and Pharma was worried.</p>
<p>“You can see how fantastic by asking Rewind for the footage…” Pharma’s optics widened and he squawked. He glanced over at the booths and sure enough, Rewind was perched on Chromedome’s lap. He wiggled his fingers at Pharma. Pharma knew what that meant. He dropped the mic and ran for the door; his cheeks turning crimson. Rewind had recorded him singing and… a new rush of heat surged to his cheeks. Rewind also had the footage of him kissing Ratchet. That would teach him not to play with fire, especially when that fire was as dangerous as Tarn was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Of course, the photograph of Pharma kissing Ratchet went up on ‘the highlights’ board in Swerve’s, right alongside the one of Tailgate and Cyclonus singing together and the justice division cuddling while they were singing. The song Hoist sung (as Ratchet informs us) is called ‘The Shoop Shoop Song’ and is sung by Cher. The chapter title and song that Pharma sung is by Thompson Twins. And Drift probably whispered something like ‘dare you to kiss him when he’s finished’ before Ratchet hit him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Waiting For A Star To Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the rest of the D.J.D.’s response to what Damus sang for them in the previous chapter; and also for anyone who wanted the four of them to sing without Damus (probably just me then).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where were you lot last karaoke night?” Swerve asked when he saw who had come in to his bar.</p>
<p>“Uh, on duty. You know, just cos the captain isn’t; doesn’t mean everybot else can just laze about doing nothing.” Scissorsaw informed him.</p>
<p>“Go speak to Rewind. He has something to show you.” Swerve told the four mechs, before asking if they wanted a drink.</p>
<p>“Not yet.” Crucible grinned and Swerve knew what drink that meant he was after later. The four of them went off to find Rewind.</p>
<p>“Oh, did Swerve send you over here?” Rewind asked. He was a little nervous seeing who was beside him. He’d had bad experiences with the D.J.D. He was thankful that this lot acted nothing like the horrors he’d come across.</p>
<p>“Apparently, you have something to show us.” Amp looked at him expectantly. Rewind wasn’t completely sure how a mech without optics could look at him expectantly, but Amp was doing just that.</p>
<p>“What might…? Oh! Yes I do! Come with me!” Rewind scurried towards the projector. Swerve had set it up because he heard that the justice division might be in attendance this evening.</p>
<p>Chromedome picked Rewind up so he could reach the ports. A memory card was slotted into the projector and a clip started to play. Damus was on the stage and there was soft music starting to play. Amp snaked a cable out of his wrist and plugged it into the side of the projector. It was typically used so he could view mission specifications; although it was also useful for watching videos.</p>
<p>‘<em>I would take the stars out of the sky for you, Stop the rain from falling if you asked me to, I’d do anything for you, your wish is my command, I could move a mountain when your hand is in my hand.</em>’ Damus sang. Amp knew this song; and… he’d always wanted his leader to sing it to him. Pale pink covered his cheeks. Unbeknownst to him, his boyfriends were blushing too.</p>
<p>‘<em>Oh, you to me are everything, the sweetest song that I can sing, oh baby, oh baby. To you I guess I’m just a clown, who picks you up each time you’re down, oh baby, oh baby. You give me just a taste of love to build my hopes upon. You know you got the power girl to keep me holding on. So, now you’ve got the best of me, come on and take the rest of me, oh baby.</em>’ Rewind felt a warm and fuzzy feeling go through him too. They looked… touched that Damus would sing this for them. And Rewind was recording their reaction; to show the doubters. Megatron was convinced there still were doubters; bots who thought that these five didn’t belong. How they could possibly still think that, Rewind didn’t know. They were just as capable of fitting in on this ship as anyone else. He didn’t mind them being around. Especially since they acted like this when singing love songs or… when their boyfriend sang for them. Rewind decided he had to get Domey up on stage to sing him a love song. Cyclonus had done it, Drift had done it, <em>Perceptor</em> had done it. Even <em>Megatron</em> had done it. The clip had ended and all of the justice division were sighing and blushing.</p>
<p>“<strong>.dniweR ,taht su gniwohs rof uoy knahT</strong>” Forestock said, one hand covering his spark.</p>
<p>“Err… you’re welcome?” Rewind asked; looking a little confused. Forestock looked very pleased with what Rewind answered.</p>
<p>“That’s the right answer. And thanks from me too.” Scissorsaw told him; Rewind realised Forestock must have said ‘Thank you’. It was strange seeing these four being so… sweet. Amp and Crucible said thank you as well.</p>
<p>“You guys keep the memory card; that performance was for you anyway.” Rewind told them, all of them seeming surprised he’d give them the recording.</p>
<p>“All of the footage is stored on here.” He indicated the camera attached to the side of his head and they realised they were being recorded.</p>
<p>“Did you record our reactions?” Amp asked; the only one who couldn’t see the red light.</p>
<p>“I’m always recording. Go look at ‘The Highlights’ board over there.” They could tell Rewind was smirking behind his mask. Crucible was a little worried by that and made his way over to ‘The Highlights’ board (the quotation marks came with the name). The others followed behind him.</p>
<p>“Oh Primus!” Scissorsaw’s jaw dropped.</p>
<p>“Did we do that on stage?” Crucible felt his cheeks heat seeing the picture of them cuddling on stage while singing.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I’m getting at. Have you not seen the one of Pharma and…” Scissorsaw pointed at it.</p>
<p>“<strong>!tehctaR rof stoh eht dah eh wenk I</strong>” Forestock shouted upon noticing the picture in question.</p>
<p>“What’s this I hear about Ratchet and Pharma?” Amp asked; the only one who couldn’t see the picture.</p>
<p>“There’s this really interesting picture of them on the board.” Crucible told him; expecting Scissorsaw to put what the picture was of in the crudest way possible.</p>
<p>“Doing what?” Amp asked; tilting his head to one side.</p>
<p>“Snogging.” Scissorsaw informed him; amused at his… boyfriend’s squawk of surprise.</p>
<p>“This I have to see!” Crucible made a mental note to ask Rewind for that photo to be put on a memory card. Amp had to see it; Pharma had teased them enough after they’d sung a love song. It was just desserts.</p>
<p>“Do you boys want your drinks now?” Swerve asked. He’d made his way over to see what they were looking at. Pharma hadn’t been into his bar since that incident with Ratchet.</p>
<p>“Nah. We’re getting on stage.” Swerve’s smile brightened when Scissorsaw told him that.</p>
<p>“What are you singing? Is Damus joining you?” He asked. Amp shook his head.</p>
<p>“Our darling is on duty.” Crucible informed him. Scissorsaw told him what song they were singing.</p>
<p>“Returning the favour, eh boys?” Swerve smirked; he’d seen Rewind showing them the footage of Damus singing for them.</p>
<p>“No.” Forestock answered.</p>
<p>“Love songs are our forte, are they not?” Amp sounded completely serious.</p>
<p>“Uh… I guess.” Scissorsaw laughed at Swerve’s answer.</p>
<p>“You were right the first time, Swerve.” He grinned.</p>
<p>“We’re performing for Damus; even if he isn’t here to hear it.” Crucible informed him. Swerve found himself dumbstruck. Who knew the justice division could joke? They’d made their way over to the stage. Bluestreak had seen them going that way and had darted off to get more mics. Cyclonus and Megatron got roped in to help him carry them over to the stage. Megatron saw who was on the stage and volunteered. So did Cyclonus; they were just as cute as everyone told him he and Tailgate were. Once the mics were set up, Swerve hit play. This track had a long intro. It started with a twinkle like stars. The four mechs on stage were swaying along with the music; much to the crowd’s surprise. They were a little shocked that Damus wasn’t with them.</p>
<p>“<em>I hear your name whispered on the wind it's a sound, that makes me cry.</em>” Forestock sang; much to everyone’s surprise. He never started off a song.</p>
<p>“<em>I hear a song blow again and again through my mind, and I don’t know why.</em>” Amp sang next; and the crowd thought they worked it out. They knew what they were planning this time when Scissorsaw sang next.</p>
<p>“<em>I wish I didn’t feel so strong about you.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Like happiness and love revolve around you.</em>” Crucible sang last.</p>
<p>“<em>Trying to catch your heart is like…</em>” Crucible and Scissorsaw sang together; prompting a cheer. The crowd knew what song it was now; and it was very sweet.</p>
<p>“<em>Trying to catch a star.</em>” Amp and Forestock sang together.</p>
<p>“<em>So many people love you baby,</em>” Amp didn’t sing this line with the others; but sung the next one.</p>
<p>“<em>That must be what you are.</em>” The music picked up and the crowd went silent; knowing that the chorus was next and that the four of them were going to sing together.</p>
<p>“<em>Waiting for a star to fall, and carry your heart into my arms. That's where you belong, in my arms baby, yeah.</em>” All of them had one hand over their spark while they sung the chorus and the crowd cheered. They glanced around, trying to see if their boyfriend was in the crowd. The crowd was a little disappointed that he wasn’t; just like when Damus was singing for them.</p>
<p>“<em>Waiting for a star to fall, and carry your heart into my arms. That's where you belong, in my arms baby, yeah.</em>” They sung again; keeping their hands over their sparks.</p>
<p>“<em>I’ve learned to feel what I cannot see but with you, I lose that vision.</em>” The crowd thought it appropriate that Amp was singing these lines.</p>
<p>“<em>I don’t know how to dream your dream, so I’m all a caught up in the superstition.</em>” Scissorsaw sang; Crucible leaning into him as he sang the next line.</p>
<p>“<em>I want to reach out and pull you to me.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Who says I should let a wild one go free?</em>” Forestock sang; glancing around the crowd for Damus. Even though he knew Damus was too good to be skipping duty to hear them singing.</p>
<p>“<em>Trying to catch your heart is like…</em>” Amp and Scissorsaw sung together.</p>
<p>“<em>Trying to catch a star.</em>” Crucible and Forestock sang together.</p>
<p>“<em>But I can’t love you this much baby, and love you from this far.</em>” All of them sang; hearing the music pick up again. They all really wished Damus could see this. Rewind could show him later; they supposed, but it wasn’t the same.</p>
<p>“<em>Waiting for a star to fall, and carry your heart into my arms. That's where you belong, in my arms baby, yeah. Waiting for a star to fall, and carry your heart into my arms. That's where you belong, in my arms baby, yeah.</em>” They sang the chorus; the crowd now waving their arms in time with the song.</p>
<p>“<em>Waiting.</em>” Forestock sang.</p>
<p>“<em>However long.</em>” The other three sang.</p>
<p>“<em>I don’t like waiting.</em>”  Scissorsaw sang; the other three singing the next line.</p>
<p>“<em>I’ll wait for you.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>It’s so hard waiting.</em>” It was Crucible’s turn to sing solo.</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t be too long.</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Seems like waiting.</em>” Amp sang solo.</p>
<p>“<em>Waiting.</em>” The other three sang; all of them singing the next line.</p>
<p>“<em>Makes me love you even more.</em>” The crowd cheered; again looking around for Damus. The music went into an interlude; and the crowd began asking each other about that.</p>
<p>“Where’s Damus?” Rodimus asked from his spot by Minimus and Megatron.</p>
<p>“He’s being good and sitting doing monitor duty like he’s been assigned.” Minimus informed him.</p>
<p>“What?! You look up at that stage and you tell me that those four aren’t disappointed he’s not here to hear them sing for him.” Rodimus glared at Minimus. Minimus did look and he could see just that. He knew Rodimus would keep hounding him until he did something.</p>
<p>“Want to make their night?” He asked Megatron quietly.</p>
<p>“I’ll speak to Damus.” Megatron got on the com immediately.</p>
<p>:: Yes Captain? :: Damus asked.</p>
<p>:: Get to Swerve’s. :: Megatron told him.</p>
<p>:: But I’m on duty! I can’t just drop it! ::</p>
<p>:: You can, I’m ordering you to. Your boyfriends are on stage singing their sparks out. :: The ‘for you’ went unsaid, but Damus heard it anyway.</p>
<p>:: On my way Captain. :: Damus cut the com and, unbeknownst to Minimus, ran through the corridors to get to Swerve’s. The door slid open just as the drums kicked in.</p>
<p>“<em>Waiting for a star to fall, carry your heart into my arms. That's where you belong, in my arms baby, yeah.</em>” All four of them sang. Damus put his hand over his spark; that was adorable. The crowd saw all four of their faces light up when they saw Damus by the door.</p>
<p>“<em>Waiting for a star to fall, carry your heart into my arms. That's where you belong, in my arms baby, yeah.</em>” Of course, ever the performers, they had to finish the song. The crowd were gesturing for Damus to make his way to the stage. He did; if a little reluctantly. Rewind was sat there with Chromedome and, yes the red light was on.</p>
<p>“<em>Waiting for a star…</em>” Amp sung solo, rising in pitch at the end. Damus’ optics widened; he didn’t know Amp could sing that high. The crowd didn’t either and they went silent.</p>
<p>“<em>To fall,</em> <em>carry your heart into my arms.</em>” The other three sang; Amp was still carrying that note.</p>
<p>“<em>That's where you belong, in my arms baby, yeah. Waiting for a star to fall, carry your heart into my arms. That's where you belong, in my arms baby, yeah.</em>” The music started to fade but they continued singing the chorus one more time.</p>
<p>“<em>Waiting for a star to fall, carry your heart into my arms. That's where you belong, in my arms baby, yeah.</em>” The crowd cheered and applauded them; but they weren’t focusing on that. They only had optics for one mech in that crowd. And he was applauding them the loudest. All four of them were scrambling to get the mics put down so they could rush into their boyfriend’s arms. Damus held his arms out and all four of them darted over, wrapping their arms around him.</p>
<p>“Did you like it, honey?” Amp asked.</p>
<p>“We loved yours.” Crucible informed him. Damus felt his cheeks heat. Rewind must have recorded his solo.</p>
<p>“It was beautiful my loves.” Damus told them; feeling very warm in the middle of the other four. He made a mental note to ask Rewind for the recording later.</p>
<p>:: Thank you Captain. :: Damus sent to Megatron.</p>
<p>:: Thank Rodimus; he was the one that told Minimus your boyfriends wanted you to hear them sing. :: Damus didn’t want to; but passed his thanks on to Rodimus.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Rodimus sang; attempting and failing to sound like a certain Disney character. Damus couldn’t remember his name off the top of his head.</p>
<p>“Not that I’m against you standing here cuddling with us, but…”</p>
<p>“<strong>?ytud no eb ot desoppus uoy t’nerA</strong>” Forestock finished Scissorsaw’s statement.</p>
<p>“There’s plenty bots on monitor duty. I’d quite like to spend some time in your arms, my loves.” Damus made sure to run his hand over each of his boyfriend’s backs.</p>
<p>“It is where I belong, just like you said.” Damus lead them over towards the door. They didn’t want to get told off by Minimus when his boyfriend had just let them have that moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Primus that was sweet… The song the other four see Damus sing is the one I mentioned in the previous chapter (You To Me Are Everything by The Real Thing). And the song the other four sing and the chapter title is a song by Boy Meets Girl. Of course, the Disney character that Rodimus failed to sound like is Maui. Forestock says, in order:<br/>Thank you for showing us that, Rewind.<br/>I knew he had the hots for Ratchet! &amp;<br/>Aren’t you supposed to be on duty?<br/>I might add more to this if I get any more ideas (or suggestions); but for now, this is the end. This fic made me smile the whole time I was writing it; so I hope it makes you smile too!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. These Happy Days Are Yours And Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So… I wanted Damus and Pharma to sing a duet (I’m not saying what song here! That’s a surprise!). Then I got some more ideas for characters to sing duets and it spawned this. So… More Karaoke Night at Swerves!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had gathered in Swerve’s for another Karaoke Night. They were a little disappointed that the justice division didn’t appear to be around. Neither did Cyclonus, or Megatron or… any of the usual suspects for getting up on stage. What was on stage was a pair of large black booths and a black barrier across the middle of it. There was one mic stand on either side of the barrier.</p><p>“Does that mean they’re doing duets?”</p><p>“Swerve will tell you in a moment. Sit quiet and wait for him to come out!” Anode informed Spinister; who didn’t appear to have noticed Misfire’s absence. Swerve was inside the black soundproofed booth; on the right hand side of the stage.</p><p>“I’ll come in and get you when it’s your turn.” He informed the thirteen <em>unfortunate</em> bots sitting inside. Misfire was doing the same thing for the thirteen bots in the other container. Both of them came out at the same time; as though they’d rehearsed it.</p><p>“Hello ladies and gentlebots!” Swerve bowed a little; making some of the crowd laugh. He didn’t suit trying to be the ‘suave host’.</p><p>“I suppose you are all wondering what is up with this setup on stage.” Misfire indicated the wall and the container behind him; where his thirteen unfortunate bots were waiting.</p><p>“It’s for a blind duets twist!” Swerve informed them; without explaining it. Some of the crowd looked confused.</p><p>“One bot will be chosen from the container behind me; and one from the container behind Swerve. They both then come out and sing a duet.”</p><p>“Here’s the twist, folks. Neither of them will know who they are singing with until the song is over and they climb down off the stage! Those booths are soundproofed; so they won’t even know who has sung already.” Swerve explained, seeing a ripple of amusement go through the crowd.</p><p>“They’re going to sing as though they are singing with their partner or the bot they like; cos it might just be them!” Misfire smirked.</p><p>“But… I’ve set them all up! They obviously haven’t heard of the Earth concept of ‘unlucky thirteen’!” Swerve laughed.</p><p>“But… just in case it is a thing… Me and my buddy…” Misfire started to say.</p><p>“Boyfriend!” The Scavengers shouted; the crowd laughing when both Swerve’s and Misfire’s cheeks turned a little pink.</p><p>“We’re gonna start the night off. Ready Krok?” Krok looked a little unsure of the tiny camera attached to his head. He gave Swerve a thumbs up and Bluestreak started the music.</p><p>“<em>Sunday Monday, Happy Days.</em>” Swerve sang; prompting a cheer. Of course it would be a song from one of the (many) sit-coms that Swerve had watched.</p><p>“<em>Tuesday Wednesday, Happy Days.</em>” Misfire sang back; harmonising with his buddy like normal. The two of them really were a match.</p><p>“<em>Thursday Friday, Happy Days.</em>” Both of them sang together.</p><p>“<em>The weekend comes</em>” Swerve started this line; Misfire picking up right where he left off.</p><p>“<em>My cycle hums</em>”</p><p>“<em>Ready to race to you!</em>” Both of them sang together once more.</p><p>“<em>These days are ours…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Happy and free</em>.” Sang Swerve.</p><p>“<em>Oh Happy Days.</em>” Sang Misfire.</p><p>“<em>These days are ours…</em>” Both of them sang together; Misfire singing the first part of the next line this time.</p><p>“<em>Share them with me.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Oh baby.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Goodbye grey sky,</em>” Swerve sang the first half of the lines; Misfire singing the second half.</p><p>“<em>Hello blue.</em>”</p><p>“<em>There’s nothing can hold me,</em>”</p><p>“<em>When I hold you.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Feels so right,</em>”</p><p>“Y<em>ou can’t be wrong.</em>” Both of them sang the next line together, lifting the hand that wasn’t holding the mic above their head.</p><p>“<em>Rockin’ and rollin’ all week long!</em>” Both of them waved their raised arm in time with the interlude. Misfire sang the first line of the next chorus.</p><p>“<em>Sunday Monday, Happy Days.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Tuesday Wednesday, Happy Days.</em>” Swerve picked up; both of them singing the next line together.</p><p>“<em>Thursday Friday, Happy Days.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Saturday,</em>” Misfire sang the start of this line; Swerve singing the rest.</p><p>“<em>What a day!</em>” Both them started singing together again.</p><p>“<em>Groovin’ all week with you!</em> <em>These days are ours…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Share them with me.</em>” Misfire sang, leaning his back on the black wall.</p><p>“<em>Oh Happy Days.</em>” Swerve copied him on the other side of the wall; as though they had rehearsed it.</p><p>“<em>These days are ours…</em>” Both of them sang together, Swerve singing first for the next line.</p><p>“<em>Happy and free.</em>” Both of them turned around, placing their palms on the wall. Right over where the other was touching the wall on the other side. Anode was convinced the two of them had rehearsed it.</p><p>“<em>Oh baby.</em>”</p><p>“<em>These Happy Days are yours and mine.</em>” Swerve sang first; smiling as though he could tell what Misfire was doing.</p><p>“<em>These Happy Days are yours and mine.</em>” Misfire sang back; both of them singing the last line together.</p><p>“<em>Happy Days!</em>” Both of them jumped down off the stage when the music finished. The crowd applauded them; it not escaping their notice that Misfire had taken Swerve’s hand. Krok was holding up his hands in a T-shape. Bluestreak gave him a thumbs-up and Krok switched the camera off.</p><p>“I’m not comfortable looking after this. I’m not sure it’s recording properly and I’m not good at staying perfectly still.” He told Misfire and Swerve.</p><p>“We thought you might say that.” Misfire said; sounding pleased. Maybe because he was holding Swerve’s hand and no one had said anything.</p><p>“That’s why Rewind is up first.” Swerve informed him.</p><p>“Rewind can’t be performing and recording his performance, can he?” Bluestreak informed him. Krok sighed.</p><p>“Will they not know he’s taken over?” Krok asked with a sigh.</p><p>“Come out here and give Swerve the camera.” Misfire told him. Krok did so. Swerve made his way into the Recorder’s box. Krok could see Swerve’s head in the box; with the camera visible on the side of Swerve’s head.</p><p>“They’ll see he’s there!” Krok lamented.</p><p>“Bluestreak, play our song again.” Swerve told him from inside the box. The start of the Happy Days theme song started to play. Krok saw the words on the screen where Swerve’s face was visible a moment before.</p><p>“Oh, I see.” Krok realised what had happened and Bluestreak cut the music. Swerve got out of the box and gave Krok the camera back. Krok made his way inside the box a little reluctantly.</p><p>“Besides; I want Chromedome to think he’s performing with Rewind!” Swerve told him with a smirk.</p><p>“He’s not?!”</p><p>“No.” Bluestreak grinned; he was in on it too.</p><p>“You’ll see who Rewind is performing with in a moment!” Misfire told him; before climbing back on the stage. Krok switched the camera back on when both of them had gone inside the booths.</p><p>XxX</p><p>Rewind was a little nervous heading out on the stage. He was going to be performing a duet, with someone he didn’t know. It could be Domey, though. He hoped Swerve hadn’t picked any of the justice division. Or Whirl. Or Sunder. Anyone else would be fine.</p><p>“You ready?” Swerve asked. Rewind nodded his head; as did his currently unknown partner. Bluestreak hit play. Rewind heard familiar keyboard strains pick up. <em>Lay All Your Love On Me.</em> A love song. That he was going to be singing with a bot he didn’t know. He felt nerves bubble up and he really hoped it wasn’t Sunder. He’d been told to sing when the words were red or white. His duet partner would sing when it was blue or white. The first line glowed red.</p><p>“<em>I wasn’t jealous before we met. Now every woman I see is a potential threat.</em>” The next line glowed blue. Who could his partner be?</p><p>“<em>And I’m possessive, it isn’t nice. You’ve heard me saying that smoking was my only vice.</em>” Rewind wasn’t sure who this voice belonged to. It sounded too soft for Sunder though. Maybe Fulcrum? Misfire had talked his nervous friend in to signing up.</p><p>“<em>But now it isn’t true. Now everything is new.</em>” Rewind sang; his duet partner singing the next two lines.</p><p>“<em>And all I’ve learned, has overturned. I beg of you…</em>” He sang. Rewind thought it sounded familiar. This mech had sung before; so it wasn’t Fulcrum. <em>Who could it…?</em></p><p>“<em>Don’t go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me.</em>” The crowd cheered; the two of them sounded good together.</p><p>“<em>It was like shooting a sitting duck. A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck.</em>” Rewind was trying to place the voice. He recalled… they’d sung a love song before, with their boyfriend.</p><p>“<em>I still don’t know what you’ve done with me. A grown-up woman should never fall so easily.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I feel a kind of fear, When I don’t have you near.</em>” Sung Rewind’s partner. No… <em>Cyclonus’ </em>partner. Rewind had placed the voice. He was singing with Tailgate! Rewind tried to spot Swerve in the crowd; to glare at him. <em>Do you <span class="u">want</span> Cyclonus to gut me?</em> Rewind thought angrily.</p><p>“<em>Unsatisfied, I skip my pride, I beg you dear…</em>” Rewind sang. He and Tailgate sang the chorus together; seeing the crowd cheer happily.<br/>
“<em>Don’t go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me. Don’t go sharing your devotion, Lay all your love on me.</em>” Rewind looked around the crowd and spotted Swerve by the bar. Holding hands with Misfire. Rewind wished he had his camera. Misfire was looking like he wanted to take Swerve to berth.</p><p>“<em>I’ve had a few little love affairs. They didn’t last very long and they’ve been pretty scarce.</em>” Tailgate sung the next lines. Rewind was glaring at Swerve. He didn’t like being on the receiving end of a prank.</p><p>“<em>I used to think that was sensible. It makes the truth even more incomprehensible.</em>”<br/>
“<em>’Cause everything is new. And everything is you.</em>” Rewind sang; seeing the next line light up blue.</p><p>“<em>And all I’ve learned, Has overturned.</em>” The next line glowed white.</p><p>“<em>What can I do?</em>” Both of them sang; the lines of the chorus lighting up red.</p><p>“<em>Don’t go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me. Don’t go sharing your devotion, Lay all your love on me.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Don’t go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me. Don’t go sharing your devotion, Lay all your love on me.</em>” Tailgate sang; seeing the last lines light up white. They would sing them together.</p><p>“<em>Don’t go wasting your emotion, Lay all your love on me.</em>” The music faded out and Swerve and Misfire saw the look on Rewind’s face. He was not impressed.</p><p>“Oh, so pranks are only fun when they’re not played on you!” Swerve remarked.</p><p>“That was fun. Now who is my mysterious partner?” Tailgate asked; he hadn’t heard Rewind sing before. Tailgate had scrambled down and Rewind climbed down to join him.</p><p>“Oh! Hi Rewind! You were really good.” Tailgate told him; holding his arms out for a hug. Rewind let him; Tailgate’s hugs could cheer up a grumpy Megatron.</p><p>“So were you. I took me a while to place your voice.” Rewind told him.</p><p>“Cyclonus had better not murder me for cuddling his conjunx.”</p><p>“He likes you. Except when you’re filming him doing something embarrassing.” Tailgate giggled. Rewind noticed the red light inside the Recorder’s box had switched off. Krok came out; holding the camera to Rewind.</p><p>“You’d do a better job of it than me, Rewind.” Krok told him.</p><p>“Did you record our performance?” Tailgate asked. Krok nodded his head.</p><p>“Besides, Swerve says he’d like you to do the recording.” <em>What’s he planning?</em> Rewind pondered; collecting his camera and going into the Recorder’s box. Swerve and Misfire climbed back up on stage; before heading into the booths again. Rewind flicked his camera on.</p><p>XxX</p><p>“You’re up next Nickel.” She stood up a little nervously.</p><p>“Just keep imagining its Damus!” Scissorsaw smirked at her.</p><p>“<strong>!mih ta kool uoy woh was eW</strong>” Forestock teased. Nickel glared at both of them.</p><p>“Can it.” She told the two of them; not using her eloquent hand gestures for a change. She made her way on to the stage behind Swerve. She saw Misfire climb down on her right. Once both he and Swerve had got comfortable, they turned back to the stage. Nickel could see Tailgate in the crowd but not Rewind. She reckoned he was probably taking over from whoever the poor bot was that had to record his performance.</p><p>“You ready?” Nickel nodded. So did the bot she was performing with. A synthesizer picked up; a familiar one. <em>Flashdance.</em> Nickel knew this one. She had her Kaon to thank for that. She was going to dance along with this; she loved the song and was always pleased when it came on. Her partner was singing first.</p><p>“<em>First when there’s nothing, but a slow glowing dream.</em>” It was another femme… Velocity, Nickel recalled. There were only three of them on the lists and Nautica was in the booth with her.</p><p>“<em>That your fear seems to hide, deep inside your mind.</em>” Nickel sang. The crowd started cheering; both she and Velocity had good voices.</p><p>“<em>All alone, I have cried; silent tears full of pride.</em>” Velocity sang again; sounding like she was enjoying the song too.</p><p>“<em>In a world made of steel, made of stone.</em>” The music picked up and the crowd cheered at the femmes swaying along with the music.</p><p>“<em>Well I, hear the music.</em>” Velocity sang still swaying along with the music.</p><p>“<em>Close my eyes, feel the rhythm.</em>” Nickel closed her optics and moved as though she was feeling the rhythm.</p><p>“<em>Wrap around, take a hold of my heart.</em>” Both of them sang, wrapping the hand not holding the mic around their bodies.</p><p>“<em>What a feeling!</em>” Both of them sang, lifting their free hands above their heads.</p><p>“<em>Being’s believing.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I can have it all, now I’m dancing for my life.</em>” Velocity sang happily, strutting around the stage a bit.</p><p>“<em>Take your passion, and make it happen.</em>” Both of them sung together again, Nickel singing the last half of this bit of chorus.</p><p>“<em>Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life.</em>” The music trailed off into a small interlude; and both Nickel and Velocity did a little dance in time with the music. Both of them couldn’t help thinking about what their friends would think when they watched this back.</p><p>XxX</p><p>“I hope Lotty did get partnered up with Nautica.” Damus remarked to the others inside his booth. He’d been told to put his name on this list because <em>Megatron</em> was written on the other one.</p><p>“I doubt it.” Sunder remarked; sounding a little annoyed. He was a tiny little bit claustrophobic in here; it was too similar to a cell.</p><p>“I think Swerve and Misfire have set us all up.” Ratchet complained. Drift had talked him into this.</p><p>“You lot seriously need to lighten up.” Rodimus grinned. He was looking forward to this; even if he did get partnered with Minimus or worse, Megatron.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not like we’re going to be judged or anything. Besides; I know everyone in here can sing… except you.” Whirl turned to look at Fulcrum; who was normally too cowardly to get up on stage.</p><p>“Misfire told me I have a wonderful voice and should share it with the rest of you.” Fulcrum shivered upon seeing everyone else’s optics on him.</p><p>“What do you suppose we’re going to be singing?” Amp asked. He hoped for some more 80s music from Earth. You couldn’t beat it in his opinion.</p><p>“Something of Swerve’s choice. Probably funny to him and only him.” Whirl knew that feeling; he commonly had it.</p><p>“We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we. Just hope I get to sing with Scissorsaw…” Crucible glanced wistfully to the door. Chromedome thought much the same; except he wanted to sing with Rewind.</p><p>XxX</p><p>“<em>What a feeling!</em>” Nickel sang; swaying her hips back and forth in time with the music once more. She and Velocity were singing really well and their performance was well received based on the crowd’s reaction to it.</p><p>“<em>I can really have it all.</em>”</p><p>“<em>What a feeling.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Pictures come alive when I call.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I can have it all.</em>” Nickel moved to lean against the dividing wall.</p><p>“<em>I can really have it all.</em>” Velocity did the same at the other side.</p><p>“<em>Have it all.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Pictures come alive when I call. Call, call, call, call, what a feeling!</em>”</p><p>“<em>I can have it all.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Being’s believing.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Being’s believing.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Take your passion, make it happen.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Make it happen.</em>” Both Velocity and Nickel pushed off the wall at the same time and turned to face the crowd once more.</p><p>“<em>What a feeling.</em>” Velocity sang; Nickel singing the same thing after her. The music tailed off and the crowd applauded. Both of them climbed down and grinned upon seeing each other.</p><p>“Do your boy-toys know you can sing?” Velocity asked; seeing Rewind still recording.</p><p>“What do you mean boy-toys?!” Nickel spluttered. She couldn’t be on about… could she?</p><p>“No they don’t.” Nickel answered with a smirk.</p><p>“If they don’t find out through… <em>some other means</em>,” Velocity looked pointedly at Rewind.</p><p>“Then we’ll have to sneak you up on stage to sing for them, right?” Nickel nodded and Rewind stopped recording at that point.</p><p>“That was brilliant!” He told them; since he didn’t want his voice to be in the recording. Both Nickel and Velocity thanked him as Swerve and Misfire climbed back up on to the stage. Rewind started recording again once they’d gone inside the booths. He almost had to stop recording when he saw who was led out. Misfire was leading Whirl, Swerve was leading Cyclonus. Rewind could tell when Cyclonus spotted Tailgate in the crowd; his face fell. Swerve and Misfire climbed down; leaving the two bots on stage. Whirl also spotted Tailgate in the crowd. The mini-bot waved and mimed blowing a kiss to both of them. Cyclonus shivered, as did Whirl. Rewind thought they shivered because of nerves, since he couldn’t see what Tailgate did.</p><p>“Ready?” Misfire asked. Both Cyclonus and Whirl nodded. The music started up; sounding like someone clicking their fingers.</p><p>“<em>She keeps Moët et Chandon, in her pretty cabinet.</em>” Whirl sang first. They saw Cyclonus look a little surprised when he heard Whirl sing. He sang the next lines.</p><p>“<em>'Let them eat cake,' she says, just like Marie Antoinette.</em>” Whirl’s optic widened; he wasn’t expecting to be performing a duet with Cyclonus on this song. That made it interesting.</p><p>“<em>A built-in remedy, for Khrushchev and Kennedy.</em>” Whirl sang, turning slightly so he was looking towards the wall. Cyclonus did the same on the other side as he sung the next lines.</p><p>“<em>At any time an invitation, you can’t decline.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Caviar and cigarettes.</em>” Whirl was singing again; turning a look at the wall in front of him.</p><p>“<em>Well versed in etiquette.</em>” Cyclonus sang back.</p><p>“<em>Extraordinarily nice.</em>” Both of them sang together, hearing the crowd cheer. Apparently their voices meshed well.</p><p>“<em>She’s a Killer Queen.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Gunpowder,</em>” Cyclonus sang, Whirl picking up where he left off.</p><p>“<em>Gelatine.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Dynamite</em>”</p><p>“<em>With a laser beam. Guaranteed to blow your mind.</em>” Whirl continued. Cyclonus turned back to the crowd.</p><p>“<em>Anytime.</em>” Tailgate had to try not to squeak. Cyclonus <em>winked</em> <em>at him</em>.</p><p>“<em>Recommended at the price.</em>” He continued to sing; Whirl picking up the next line.</p><p>“<em>Insatiable an appetite.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Wanna try?</em>” Both of them sang; turning to look at Tailgate. They were performing for him after all. The mini-bot looked rather flustered. Anode nudged him with her shoulder.</p><p>“Woulda put my name on that list; but others beat me to it.” She told him.</p><p>“Your boyfriends are singing for you, cutie!” Lug grinned.</p><p>“Whirl’s not my…!” Tailgate felt his cheeks heat.</p><p>“<em>To avoid complications, she never kept the same address.</em>” Cyclonus started this verse.</p><p>“<em>In conversation, she spoke just like a baroness.</em>” Whirl sang; both of them eying the wall again; as though they could see the other through it.</p><p>“<em>Met a man from China, went down to Geisha Minah.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Then again incidentally, if you’re that way inclined.</em> <em>Perfume came naturally from Paris.</em>” Cyclonus sang ‘naturally’ afterwards; Whirl singing the next line too.</p><p>“<em>For cars she couldn’t care less.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Fastidious and precise.</em>”</p><p>“<em>She’s a Killer Queen.</em>” Both of them sang; doing the same thing as they did on the previous chorus. This time, Whirl sang the first half of the lines.</p><p>“<em>Gunpowder,</em>”</p><p>“<em>Gelatine.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Dynamite,</em>”</p><p>“<em>With a laser beam. Guaranteed to blow your mind.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Anytime!</em>” Whirl sang; sounding rather pleased with himself. The music went into an interlude; which had more awkward questions being flung at Tailgate. They’d all saw the looks Cyclonus and Whirl had been making at the wall. And the looks they’d <em>both</em> turned on him.</p><p>“<em>Drop of a hat she's as willing as.</em>” Whirl sang; Cyclonus picking up the next line.</p><p>“<em>Playful as a pussy cat.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Then momentarily out of action.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Temporarily out of gas.</em>”</p><p>“<em>To absolutely drive you</em>” Both of them sang; Whirl singing the next word first, then Cyclonus.</p><p>“<em>Wild!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Wild!”</em></p><p>“<em>She’s out to get you. She’s a Killer Queen.</em>” Both of them sang together.</p><p>“<em>Gunpowder,</em>” Cyclonus sang first, then Whirl, alternating through the lyrics.</p><p>“<em>Gelatine.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Dynamite,</em>”</p><p>“<em>With a laser beam.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Guaranteed to blow your mind. Anytime!</em>” Both of them turned a look on Tailgate again; one that got Anode to squeal.</p><p>“<em>Recommended at the price.</em>” Whirl looked rather smug.</p><p>“<em>Insatiable an appetite.</em>” Cyclonus did too. Both of them sang the next line.</p><p>“<em>Wanna try?</em>” Both of them looked at Tailgate. Cyclonus winked and Whirl flickered his optic, his version of a wink.</p><p>“You wanna try?” Cyclonus asked; again turning that look on Tailgate. The music started to tail off so Bluestreak switched it off. Cyclonus and Whirl both climbed down and were pleased to see their amica was climbing down from the other side of the stage.</p><p>“Good job Cyc.”</p><p>“You did well, Whirl.” Cyclonus answered him; before pulling the blue mech into a hug. Whirl hugged him back quickly; before pulling back. Both of them noticed Rewind then; with the red light on his camera.</p><p>“Oh frag.” Whirl muttered; Rewind only just heard him; which meant the camera heard him as well.</p><p>“How much of…?” Rewind was certain Cyclonus’ pale cheeks had flushed just a little.</p><p>“All of it.” Swerve informed him. Rewind knew for a fact that Cyclonus was blushing now.</p><p>“So, why were you acting flirty Cyc?” Misfire asked; making Cyclonus blush harder.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t he act flirty for his conjunx?” Whirl answered.</p><p>“So what’s your excuse Whirl? And he was acting flirty towards you too, or did you not notice?” Bluestreak asked him. He realised his mistake as soon as he’d said it.</p><p>“Same reason I did for him and Tailgate; they’re my amica. He’s mine too. And I can’t see through walls.” Whirl answered. Cyclonus still appeared to be coming to terms with what he’d just done <em>on camera</em>. Rewind stopped recording.</p><p>“Was waiting for you to admit that, Whirl.” Rewind sounded smug.</p><p>“Everyone needs to pay up!” Rewind shouted to some of the bots in the crowd, who moaned at having to pay out shanix. Misfire and Swerve had disappeared back inside the booths.</p><p>XxX</p><p>“Come on Crucible. You’re up next.”</p><p>“Wish me luck?” Crucible asked, getting up.</p><p>“Don’t think you need luck, Crucible.” Amp told him.</p><p>“But I do hope you’re partnered with him. So good luck for that.” Damus smiled; knowing Misfire all too well. Crucible headed out and the door closed behind him.</p><p>“Do you think he’ll be singing with Scissorsaw?” Damus asked.</p><p>“Maybe.” Rodimus shrugged. He wanted it to be his turn already.</p><p>Meanwhile, outside the door, Crucible stood in front of the mic; trying not to think too hard about who he might be singing with. Hopefully not Pharma or Froid. They were kinda jerks. And not Dominus; that could get awkward.</p><p>“Ready?” Swerve asked. Crucible nodded. So did his partner. Piano chords started to play. Crucible sincerely hoped it was one of his two boyfriends; it was a love song. The words lit up blue; so he was singing first.</p><p>“<em>Once in your life you’ll find her. Someone who turns your heart around. And next thing you know, you’re closin’ down the town.</em>” He sang; the crowd grinning. He wasn’t sure at what.</p><p>“<em>Wake up and it’s still with you.</em>” Crucible couldn’t keep the grin off his face. <em>Scissorsaw </em>was his duet partner. He got to sing a love song with one of the mechs he loved. The crowd was grinning wider; probably at the look on his face. He found himself unable to care; he wanted to do this.</p><p>“<em>Even though you left her way across town. You’re wonderin’ to yourself, Hey, what’ve I found?</em>” The music started to build towards the chorus and the words were glowing white. Crucible grinned turning towards the wall; not knowing that Scissorsaw was doing the same thing on the other side of the wall.</p><p>“<em>When you get caught between the moon and New York City. I know it’s crazy, but it’s true. If you get caught between the moon and New York City…</em>” The next line glowed red and Scissorsaw sang it.</p><p>“<em>The best that you can do.</em>” Crucible sang the next line up to a point then they both sang together and to each other. The crowd could tell they were singing to each other.</p><p>“<em>The best that you can do.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Is fall in love.</em>” Both of them were smiling; feeling rather in love at the moment. The next line glowed red and Scissorsaw started singing.</p><p>“<em>Arthur he does as he pleases. All of his life his master’s toys, and deep in his heart, he’s just, he’s just a boy.</em>” The next line glowed blue; and Crucible sang it. He heard a faint tap on the wall and made his way over to it while singing.</p><p>“<em>Livin’ his life one day at a time. He’s showing himself a really good time. He’s laughin’ about the way, they want him to be.</em>” Crucible heard the tap again and lifted his hand to where it was coming from. He tapped back and left his hand resting on the wall. Scissorsaw had his hand on the other side of the wall where his hand was; he knew it! The words glowed white again and both of them sang together.</p><p>“<em>When you get caught between the moon and New York City. I know it’s crazy, but it’s true. If you get caught between the moon and New York City...</em>” The next line lit up blue, the next one red and the one after that blue again.</p><p>“<em>The best that you can do.</em>”</p><p>“<em>The best that you can do.</em>”</p><p>“<em>The best that you can do,</em>” Both of them sang the next line together again.</p><p>“<em>Is fall in love.</em>” The music then went into an interlude with a saxophone playing. Both mechs on stage started to sway their hips in time with the music; their hands holding the mic touching the wall as well. It looked a little like they were dancing. Both of them made their way towards the very front of the stage. Misfire made a chopping motion across his neck; he thought he knew what they were planning. The words lit up white just then and both of them stopped still.</p><p>“<em>When you get caught between the moon and New York City. I know it’s crazy, but it’s true. If you get caught between the moon and New York City…</em>”<br/>
“<em>The best that you can do.</em>” Crucible sang first for this one.</p><p>“<em>The best that you can do.</em>”</p><p>“<em>The best that you can do.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Is fall in love.</em>” Both of them sang together. They both tried to move forward; but Misfire made the slicing motion again.</p><p>“<em>When you get caught between the moon and New York City. I know it’s crazy, but it’s true. If you get caught between the moon and New York City…</em>”</p><p>“<em>The best that you can do.</em>” Scissorsaw sang first this time.</p><p>“<em>The best that you can do.</em>”</p><p>“<em>The best that you can do.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Is fall in love.</em> <em>When you get caught between the moon and New York City. I know it’s crazy, but it’s true.</em>” Both of them sang together, the music tailing off. Misfire nodded and both of them made their way forward.</p><p>“You’re not allowed to see who it is until the end!” He shouted at them.</p><p>“Even if you know who it is!” Swerve added. Both Crucible and Scissorsaw got down from the stage; seeing that they were right.</p><p>“Hello darling.” Crucible grinned at the hint of pink on Scissorsaw’s cheeks.</p><p>“Beautiful as always, hot stuff.” Crucible knew his cheeks would have flushed a little. Scissorsaw didn’t normally call him that outside of the…</p><p>“What was with that bit in the middle, Tooth and Hottie?” Whirl asked; thankfully derailing the train of thought in Crucible’s head.</p><p>“Oh that? We wanted to dance together.” Scissorsaw answered.</p><p>“You want to, right now darling?” Crucible asked. Bluestreak played the music from right when the interlude with the saxophone started. Scissorsaw took Crucible’s hands and started to slow dance. Much to the joy of the crowd. Apparently they hadn’t noticed Rewind was recording this! It was nearing the end of the interlude when Crucible spun Scissorsaw around then dipped him. Scissorsaw looked up at him and Crucible leaned down to give his boyfriend a kiss. Both of them heard the cheers and whistles from the crowd, but chose to ignore them for a moment. They both stood up afterwards.</p><p>“You’ll make your boyfriends jealous.” Whirl shouted; prompting a few laughs.</p><p>“Of what?” Scissorsaw asked.</p><p>“Something we can give them later?” Crucible answered. He fully intended to give each of his boyfriends a kiss when they joined him off stage.</p><p>“I think Whirl meant the dancing.” Cyclonus informed them.</p><p>“Yeah, not in public again.” Crucible had tried dancing with Forestock once and only once in public. His attempts with Amp and Damus hadn’t gone that much better. Crucible spotted something out of the corner of his optic and then shivered.</p><p>“Darling, Rewind recorded all of that.” Scissorsaw then spotted the black box which had had the lyrics on it. Rewind waved at both of them from inside. The camera light flicked off.</p><p>“That was adorable!” Rewind told them; delighting in the blushes on both of the larger mechs’ cheeks. Swerve and Misfire went back to the booths again. Rewind started recording once the doors closed. They soon opened and he was surprised by who walked out. Crucible and Scissorsaw were not impressed. Once Swerve and Misfire joined him by the bar, Crucible needled Misfire about it.</p><p>“You’ve got a sick sense of humour.”</p><p>“Like you wouldn’t have picked the same bot for him when you read the list of names.” Misfire berated him. Crucible smirked back.</p><p>“True.”</p><p>“Besides, the less you two react, the less they’ll think it’s someone they know.” Swerve told them quietly, before turning back to the stage. Crucible and Scissorsaw decided to snuggle each other to forget their annoyance.</p><p>XxX</p><p>Amp was a little nervous. Not of being on stage. He’d done that before, even on his own. He was rather worried that they’d picked Pharma, Froid or Cyclonus. The latter being because Amp wasn’t sure he could sing alongside a voice as powerful as Cyclonus’. He was slightly relieved when he sensed Cyclonus in the crowd. He also sensed Scissorsaw and Crucible. He wondered if they’d sung together as he waved at them. They didn’t wave back; that would give away that one of their boyfriends was on stage.</p><p>“Ready?” Swerve asked. Amp nodded, as did his mystery partner. Bluestreak started the music. The words on the screen lit up blue and Amp started to sing.</p><p>“<em>You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide.</em>” Amp heard the crowd cheer and whistle. Presumably it was Forestock he was singing with. He put slightly more effort into the song.</p><p>“<em>I know you want me. So don’t keep saying our hands are tied. You claim it’s not in the cards, but fate is pulling you miles away, and out of reach from me.</em>” Amp could feel the field on the other side of the wall flickering. The bot on the other side of the wall was shivering. Not Forestock then. He pondered who might react like that to hearing his voice.</p><p>“<em>But you’re here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide, that you’re my destiny?</em>” Amp thought it might be Drift, or Rewind.</p><p>“<em>What if we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart. You’d be the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you, and it’s up to me. No one can say what we get to be. So why don’t we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours, tonight.</em>” Amp heard the music pick up a little. The next line lit up red and he’d find out who he was singing with.</p><p>“<em>You think it’s easy. You think I don’t wanna run to you.</em>” Amp knew this voice and it made him shiver. <em>Dominus</em>. He was singing a song about forbidden love with Dominus. Swerve… no, Misfire had the same sense of humour that he and his boyfriends did.</p><p>“<em>But there are mountains, and there are doors that we can’t walk through. I know you’re wondering why, because we’re able to be, just you and me, within these walls. But when we go outside, you’re gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all.</em>” Dominus had to have shivered for the same reason he himself had. Because the song was so appropriate for the two of them.</p><p>“<em>No one can rewrite the stars. How can you say you’ll be mine? Everything keeps us apart, and I’m not the one you were meant to find. It’s not up to you. It’s not up to me. When everyone tells us what we can be. How can we rewrite the stars? Say that the world can be ours, tonight.</em>” The next line glowed white and Amp readied himself. It had been a while since he’d last sung with Dominus, the other Vos.</p><p>“<em>All I want is to fly with you.</em>” The crowd cheered; the two of them sounded as good together as Amp remembered.</p><p>“<em>All I want is to fall with you.</em> <em>So just give me all of you.</em>” The next two lines appeared together, the first lighting up red. The second started to light up blue during the first.</p><p>“<em>It feels impossible.</em>” Dominus sang.</p><p>“<em>It’s not impossible.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Is it impossible?</em>” Dominus started to sing while Amp was singing the previous line.</p><p>“<em>Say that it’s possible…</em>” Ironically; Amp had wanted it to work between them, even after Dominus had been outed as an Autobot. Hence, keeping him as The Pet.</p><p>“<em>How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart, ‘cause you are the one I was meant to find. It’s up to you, and it’s up to me. No one can say what we get to be. Why don’t we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours…</em>” The music started to fade and the words on screen lit up red again. Amp knew Dominus would mean them when he sang them too.</p><p>“<em>You know I want you, it’s not a secret I try to hide. But I can’t have you. We’re bound to break and, my hands are tied.</em>” The music faded out and the crowd cheered. Amp climbed down and saw Dominus do the same from the other side of the stage.</p><p>“You didn’t lose your touch, Dominus.” Amp told him; grinning at the slight blush on his… Amp wasn’t going to think about that right now.</p><p>“Neither did you Amp.” Dominus told him. Amp knew his cheeks heated a little.</p><p>“Primus you two, just kiss!” Amp felt his cheeks heat further. Dominus’ did too. Amp could swear Crucible shouted that. The crowd agreed and began chanting ‘kiss’.</p><p>“One last kiss, dear?” Amp asked. Dominus inclined his head and moved closer. Amp felt the same warm feeling he got whenever he’d kissed Dominus in the past when their lips touched. Dominus pulled back first; not wanting to be on the receiving end of Damus’ ire once more.</p><p>“Perhaps in another universe we could have been a couple… dear.” Dominus grinned when Amp blushed.</p><p>“Didn’t know you’d taken another, Dommie!” Dominus jumped and turned to see where… Rewind was in the black box where the lyrics had been projected. The red light was on too. Rewind could have sworn he heard Amp swear in response.</p><p>“You were his, weren’t you? He was your conjunx…” Amp realised what he’d just done and started apologising.</p><p>“He’s not my Dommie. I chose Domey anyway.” Rewind informed him. The red light switched off.</p><p>“You set me up!” Amp turned his frustrations at that humiliation on Misfire and Swerve.</p><p>“Yup.” Swerve smirked. He’d set them all up!</p><p>“Hey, you didn’t <em>have</em> to give in to the crowd.” Scissorsaw smirked; he’d known Rewind was recording!</p><p>“You knew Rewind was recording, didn’t you?!” Amp glared at his boyfriends.</p><p>“Yeah, after we’d made fools of ourselves too.” Crucible told him. Amp smirked; knowing he’d have to watch the footage Rewind had got of them two. Speaking of <em>those two</em>, Swerve and Misfire had climbed back on stage and headed towards the booths.</p><p>XxX</p><p>“You’re up Nautica!” Swerve called to her.</p><p>“I hope its Lotty or Stormy!” She headed out after Swerve.</p><p>“I hope it’s not Brainstorm.” Perceptor grumbled.</p><p>“Cos you wanna sing with him?” Drift smirked at him. Perceptor refused to look at Drift; a slight blush touching his cheeks.</p><p>“Refusal to answer. That’s a yes!” Froid sounded very smug.</p><p>“Like you wanna sing with Sunder?” Pharma asked; trying to annoy Froid. Something about him just rubbed him the wrong way.</p><p>“<strong>?tehctaR htiw gnis annaw uoy dnA</strong>” Forestock asked; all of them laughing when Pharma didn’t answer and his cheeks flushed. They didn’t need to understand Primal Vernacular to know Forestock had mentioned Ratchet.</p><p>“You do know <em>his</em> name is on that other list as well, don’t you Froid?” Froid shuddered at what Megatron had said.</p><p>“Maybe he’ll be singing with Nautica, I hear they’re amica.” Froid silently hoped so; not being aware of quite how much of a prankster Swerve was. Knowing him and Misfire, Froid would be singing with <em>him</em>.</p><p>XxX</p><p>“<em>Let me get over you.</em>” Nautica sang; grinning towards the wall. She was pleased with Swerve’s choice of partner. Velocity was in the crowd happily cheering her on.</p><p>“<em>The way you’ve gotten over me too, yeah.</em>” Brainstorm sang back. He was happy he wasn’t singing this particular song with Perceptor. It would have been… embarrassing, for both of them. He dreaded to think what song Swerve was going to pick for his ‘simpatico’.</p><p>“<em>Seems like my time has come and, now I’m moving on…</em>” Brainstorm sang; glancing at the wall, knowing Nautica would sing the next line.</p><p>“<em>I’ll be stronger.</em>” The next line lit up white.</p><p>“<em>I’m outta love!</em>” Both of them sang; prompting another cheer from the crowd. The two of them worked brilliantly off each other.</p><p>“<em>Set me free.</em>” Nautica sang first; Brainstorm picking up the alternating lines.</p><p>“<em>Set me free.</em>”</p><p>“<em>And let me out this misery.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yeah, yeah.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Show me the way to get my life again.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Show me the way, my life again.</em>”</p><p>“<em>You can’t handle me.</em>”</p><p>“<em>No, no, no, no… I said,</em>”</p><p>“<em>I’m outta love!</em>” Nautica sang; grinning at Brainstorm.</p><p>“<em>I’m outta love!</em>” Brainstorm sang back; grinning back at her. Both of them could tell they were smiling, even with the wall between them.</p><p>“<em>Set me free.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Set me free.</em>”</p><p>“<em>And let me out this misery.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Show me the way to get my life again. You can’t handle me.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I said.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I’m outta love!</em>” Nautica sang; feeling really happy. She’d have to sing with Brainstorm on a later Karaoke night. It was good fun!</p><p>“<em>Can’t you see?</em>” She sang.</p><p>“<em>Can’t you see?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Baby that you gotta set me free!</em>” Both of them sang together. Nautica sang the next line.</p><p>“<em>I’m outta love… yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…</em>” Brainstorm picked up the start of the next chorus.</p><p>“<em>I’m outta love! Set me free!</em>”</p><p>“<em>No, no-no-no-no-no.</em>”</p><p>“<em>And let me out this misery.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Out this misery.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Just show me the way to get my life again. You can’t handle me.</em>”</p><p>“<em>No, no nobody. I said…</em>”</p><p>“<em>I’m outta love!</em>” Brainstorm sang; he’d have to pick a song to sing with Nautica. They were both having fun.</p><p>“<em>Oh yeah, oh yeah.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Set me free, and let me out this misery…</em>” The music trailed off and the crowd applauded both of them. Both of them climbed down off the stage and embraced.</p><p>“We’ve gotta perform together more often. That was fun!” Nautica told him. Brainstorm nodded; he liked the sound of that.</p><p>“Didn’t think I would be saying this, but… I’m glad I wasn’t singing that song with Perceptor.” Nautica laughed.</p><p>“Primus, yeah. That would have been really awkward!” She agreed. Swerve and Misfire were heading back towards the stage. Rewind stopped recording and gestured to Nautica and Brainstorm to join the crowd at the back. They headed to the back and Rewind started recording. The doors were shut. He had to hold in a squeal when he saw Chromedome walk out behind Misfire. He glared when he saw who walked out behind Swerve.</p><p>:: You aft! You know how much he sounds like me when he sings! :: He commed Swerve. Swerve snorted; knowing Rewind was right.</p><p>:: And Domey can’t see you… so he’ll give us a good performance, won’t he? :: Swerve commed back. Rewind couldn’t argue; but he wanted to strangle Swerve at the moment.</p><p>:: He’ll be singing it for you, even if he’s not singing it <em>with </em>you, Rewind. :: Swerve grinned, Rewind could tell. <em>Domey will think he’s singing with me…</em> Rewind lamented; settling to record his conjunx’s performance.</p><p>XxX</p><p>Chromedome couldn’t see Rewind in the crowd. He hoped that meant he was on the other side of that wall.</p><p>“Ready?” Swerve asked; an innocent smile on his lips. Chromedome nodded. His partner did too. The words on screen lit up red.</p><p>“<em>Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga.</em>” Chromedome thought it sounded a bit like… He glanced around the crowd while his partner was chanting. <em>No Rewind!</em> Chromedome looked really happy when he started singing the song.</p><p>“<em>I can’t stop this feeling, deep inside of me. Girl you just don’t realise, what you do to me.</em>” Chromedome sang; his partner still chanting.</p><p>“<em>When you hold me, in your arms so tight, you let me know, everything’s all right, I’m… Hooked on a feeling!</em>” Chromedome’s partner stopped chanting when he sang the first line of the chorus.</p><p>“<em>I’m high on believing, that you’re in love with me!</em>” Chromedome sang; honestly believing it was Rewind singing to him.</p><p>“<em>Lips as sweet as candy, its taste is on my mind.</em>” Chromedome sang; seeing the next line light up blue.</p><p>“<em>Girl you got me thirsty, for another cup of wine.</em>” The other mech… no, Chromedome was convinced it was Rewind, sang back to him.</p><p>“<em>Got a bug from you girl, but I don’t need no cure. I’ll just stay a victim, if I can for sure…</em>” Chromedome sang; seeing the bots in the crowd smiling. (Actually; the crowd was amused by Swerve’s prank. But Chromedome wasn’t to know that.)</p><p>“<em>All the good love, when we’re all alone.</em>” Rewind sang back to him. Chromedome’s hand touched over his spark.</p><p>“<em>Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on.</em>” That line got a whistle. Chromedome thought it might have been Crucible or Scissorsaw.</p><p>“<em>I’m… Hooked on a feeling! I’m high on believing, that you’re in love with me!</em>” Chromedome could swear that his cheeks heated. Rewind just sung that to him. The music went into a small interlude at the end of which Chromedome saw the chant appear in blue with lyrics below it in red. Chromedome started the chant up; while Rewind sung the lyrics.</p><p>“<em>All the good love, when we’re all alone. Keep it up girl, yeah you turn me on. I’m… Hooked on a feeling!</em>” Chromedome stopped chanting when Rewind started to sing the chorus.</p><p>“<em>I’m high on believing, that you’re in love me!”</em> Rewind sang; Chromedome getting ready to sing the next chorus.</p><p>“<em>I’m hooked on a feeling. And I’m high on believing, that you’re in love with me!</em>” The last chorus lit up white; so both of them would sing together for the only time in the song.</p><p>“<em>I said I’m hooked on a feeling. And I’m high on believing, that you’re in love with me! I’m hooked on a feeling…</em>” The music faded out and Chromedome immediately darted to the front of the stage. He heard small footsteps darting across the other half of the stage. He jumped down first, awaiting Rewind joining him. He couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his field when he saw who actually jumped down. The justice division seemed to think it was hilarious; because of course they knew who the other mech was. Forestock said something in Primal Vernacular which only made them laugh harder.</p><p>“Forestock says you can nuzzle him if you like!” Amp informed him. Nickel nudged all three of them. Chromedome looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. It was so humiliating. He’d been giving it his all singing a love song for a mech who wasn’t his conjunx.</p><p>“You… good…” Forestock forced out; not even trying to get Chromedome to nuzzle him. <em>He said it as a joke then.</em> Chromedome realised.</p><p>“So were you.” Chromedome said honestly. He saw Forestock pointing and looked to see where at. Rewind was looking at him from inside the Recorder’s box. His camera stopped recording and he came out.</p><p>“Nuh uh! Give me that camera! You two have to be recorded snuggling, just like everyone else coming off stage!” Swerve held out his hand for the camera. Rewind gave him it and Swerve attached it to his head. Rewind scampered over to Chromedome as soon as the red light was on. The bigger mech knelt down and let the smaller mech run into his arms. Rewind touched his mouth plate to Chromedome’s in their version of a kiss.</p><p>“That was so sweet Domey… And Swerve is such a jerk for tricking you like that!” Rewind turned to glare at Swerve once more. Swerve clicked the camera off.</p><p>“You are probably the only one in here who doesn’t see the funny side.” Misfire informed Rewind as he made his way back on to the stage. Swerve gave Rewind the camera back as he climbed on to the stage too.</p><p>“I think they wanted me to do the recording to prank you Domey.” Rewind reattached his camera.</p><p>“I’ll get ‘em back somehow dear.” Chromedome vowed.</p><p>“You know Swerve and Misfire both climb down near the middle barrier, don’t you?” Scissorsaw asked Rewind. Rewind had noticed that.</p><p>“I help.” Forestock told them, before lying down near the stage; out of view of Rewind’s camera. Swerve and Misfire wouldn’t notice him either. Rewind got back in his box and started recording. Just in time too; the doors both opened on stage. Misfire was leading out Fulcrum and Swerve was leading out Perceptor. Once both of the singers were stood by the mics, both of them climbed down. Near the middle barrier, so they could hold hands. Neither of them had expected Forestock grabbing their ankles as they climbed down. Rewind was the only one in the crowd that didn’t start to laugh at both them screaming in shock. Both of them glared down at Forestock; who scrambled up beside them.</p><p>“Hi.” He said, before making his way over to where his boyfriends had got comfortable.</p><p>“Cheeky bugger!” Misfire glared at him.</p><p>“Pranks aren’t quite as funny when you’re on the receiving end, are they Misfire?” Chromedome sound very smug.</p><p>“Turnabout is very much fair play.” Amp remarked; having also been on the receiving end of a prank. Swerve just shrugged; Anode had done worse to him. Misfire shook himself; deciding he’d better get over it. He was about to get Fulcrum, after all. He and Swerve made their way over to their seats by the bar. Misfire could see Fulcrum grinning at him. Perceptor had a small smile on his face too. Both of them had laughed at them as well.</p><p>“Ready you two?” Misfire winked. At Fulcrum; but Perceptor wouldn’t know that. Both of the bots on the stage had nodded in response. The music started with strumming guitars and drumbeats. Fulcrum shivered and Misfire smirked. Perceptor looked a little disturbed as well. The first lines lit up blue.</p><p>“<em>Can’t stay at home, can’t stay in school. Old folks say, ya poor little fool.</em>” Fulcrum saw the grins on the faces of quite a few of the bots in crowd. They knew what song it was too. Not the kind of song you’d expect a shy bot like him to sing!</p><p>“<em>Down the street I’m the girl next door. I’m the fox you’ve been waiting for!</em>” Brainstorm felt his cheeks heat. Perceptor wasn’t giving him <em>that look</em>. No way. Not in public.</p><p>“<em>Hello daddy, hello mom. I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch Cherry Bomb!</em>” Misfire couldn’t keep the smirk off his face when Fulcrum sang that line. He was going call Fulcrum ‘Cherry Bomb’ for a while after this. It was so much better than Pinhead; at least for now.</p><p>“<em>Hello world, I’m your wild girl. I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch Cherry Bomb!</em>” No. Brainstorm refused to acknowledge it. Perceptor was giving him <em>that look</em> in public. And… Oh Primus! Rewind was recording it.</p><p>“<em>Stone age love and strange sounds too. Come on baby let me get to you.</em>” Perceptor winked and Nautica bit her lip so she didn’t laugh at the noise Brainstorm made. It sounded half way between a squeal and a scream.</p><p>“<em>Bad nights cause’n teenage blues. Get down ladies you’ve got nothing to lose!</em>” Fulcrum swayed his hips; trying to get into the song a bit. Misfire grinned, Fulcrum didn’t know he was being recorded did he? He was going to hold it over the wuss’ head for ages!</p><p>“<em>Hello daddy, hello mom. I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch Cherry Bomb!</em>” Perceptor sang; also getting into the song.<br/>
“<em>Hello world, I’m your wild girl! I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch Cherry Bomb!</em>” Fulcrum winked; pretending it was just him and Misfire. The crowd whistled; knowing how shy he was. The music went to an interlude; both of the performers on stage swaying their hips in time with the beat. The next chorus lit up white.</p><p>“<em>Hello daddy, hello mom. I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch Cherry Bomb! Hello world, I’m your wild girl. I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch Cherry Bomb!</em>” Both of them sang together. Misfire looked a little uncomfortable now. Fulcrum was turning a filthy look on him. Brainstorm wasn’t any better; not with the look Perceptor was giving him.<br/>
“<em>Hey street boy, what’s your style? Your dead end dreams don’t make you smile.</em>” Fulcrum looked right at Misfire and Misfire swallowed. Where had <em>this</em> mech been hiding? Krok, Spinister and Crankcase were looking at him funny.</p><p>“<em>I’ll give ya something to live for. Have ya, grab ya ‘til you’re sore!</em>” Perceptor pointed right at Brainstorm; making everyone nearby laugh at the scream Brainstorm made in response. The chorus lit up white again.</p><p>“<em>Hello daddy, hello mom. I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch Cherry Bomb! Hello world, I’m your wild girl. I’m your ch-ch-ch-ch-ch Cherry Bomb!</em>” Both Perceptor and Fulcrum gestured to the mech they’d been teasing in the crowd to come closer. Misfire moved forward, Brainstorm moving towards the stage after being nudged by Nautica. The first line after this chorus lit up blue, the next red and so on until the end of the song.</p><p>“<em>Cherry Bomb!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Cherry Bomb!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Cherry Bomb!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Cherry Bomb!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Cherry Bomb!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Cherry Bomb…</em>” Perceptor’s line ended the song and prompted cheers and whistles from the crowd; who hadn’t expected the two quiet mechs to put on a performance like that! Both Brainstorm and Misfire were stunned.</p><p>“What’s the matter Brainstorm? I thought you liked it when I flirted with you.” Perceptor smirked at him. The smile dropped when he saw the red light behind his ‘simpatico’.</p><p>“Did you record that?” Perceptor’s cheeks heated.</p><p>“Of course he did!” Swerve grinned; happy that Misfire was getting shown up.</p><p>“I don’t mind. You looked hot Percy.” Brainstorm said; before remembering that Rewind was still recording, and hence recorded him saying that! His cheeks turned red; just like his simpatico’s.</p><p>“Where’s that mech been hiding, Fulcrum? You were so confident up there.” Misfire was stunned to almost silence; something made the other Scavengers laugh. Fulcrum had finally made their most chatty friend shut up!</p><p>“Oh that. I was performing for you. Did you like it?” Fulcrum asked Misfire. The purple jet smirked.</p><p>“Loved it, Cherry Bomb!” Fulcrum blushed.</p><p>“You’re not seriously gonna call me that now, are you?”</p><p>“Gimme a kiss and I might change my mind.”</p><p>“Did you do all this to get me to kiss you?!” Fulcrum’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“Why are you surprised?” Krok sighed.</p><p>“I’m not gonna…” The crowd started chanting ‘kiss’; knowing that it was annoying Fulcrum. Fulcrum growled; climbing down from the stage. He pulled Misfire in for a quick kiss before he could reconsider. Misfire couldn’t keep the grin off his face when Fulcrum pulled back. Fulcrum made his way over to sit with the other Scavengers. Swerve climbed back up on stage; leaving the dazed Misfire behind. Swerve eventually had to prompt his friend to move his aft.</p><p>“Misfire, you have to get up here. There are five more pairs sitting in these booths that need to sing!” The crowd laughed at Misfire shaking himself; then climbing back on stage after Swerve.</p><p>“Do you think if I did that more often we could get him to shut up?” Fulcrum asked the others.</p><p>“Nah. He’d get used to it.” Crankcase grumbled. Though it had been pretty funny watching Misfire flounder after Fulcrum had gave him a kiss.</p><p>XxX</p><p>“Froid, you’re up next!” Swerve shouted at the skinny white mech. Froid stood up; nervously following the smaller mech.</p><p>“I hope he gets Tarn.” Pharma remarked after the door had closed.</p><p>“Maybe it’ll be Sunder and he’ll be singing a love song. And also, how many times has he told you it’s Damus?” Drift glared at Pharma.</p><p>“Too many.” Minimus informed him.</p><p>“Knowing Swerve, Froid will be singing with <em>him</em>.” Megatron smirked. He was going to have to watch this one back; just to see the look on Froid’s face when he realised who he was singing with.</p><p>“Oh Primus I hope so!” Drift laughed.</p><p>“Who’s <em>him</em>?” Pharma asked. Minimus, Drift and Megatron didn’t answer; but shared a knowing look.</p><p>Froid looked nervously at the crowd. They all seemed shocked. He silently hoped it was because Sunder was standing on the other side of the black wall.</p><p>“Ready?” Froid nodded. His partner did too. The music started up and Froid felt a cold bolt go through him. The crowd laughed as well; so obviously the song was appropriate or ironic or something… The synthesizer picked up and the first words lit up red.</p><p>“<em>Sometimes I feel I’ve got to…</em>” Froid stamped his foot in time with the drum sound.</p><p>“<em>Run away, I’ve got to… get away, from the pain you drive into the heart of me.</em>” Froid saw the next line light up blue. He listened; trying to place the voice.</p><p>“<em>The love we share, seems to go… nowhere.</em>” Froid’s optics widened. He <em>knew</em> that voice. But… no way was <em>he</em> on the Lost Light. His singing partner had stomped his feet in time with drum sound too.</p><p>“<em>And I’ve lost… my light. For I toss and turn I can’t sleep at night.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Once I ran to you.</em>” Froid sang.</p><p>“<em>I ran…</em>” His partner sang. It sounded so much like <em>him</em>… but no way would <em>he</em> be on another ship. Not after the last time.</p><p>“<em>Now I’ll run from you.</em>” Froid saw the next line light up blue and shivered.</p><p>“<em>This tainted love you’ve given, I give you all a boy could give you.</em>” <em>It can’t be…</em> Froid thought; almost missing the next line being white.</p><p>“<em>Take my tears and that’s not nearly all…</em>” Both of them stamped their feet in time with the drum sound.</p><p>“<em>Tainted love…</em>” Froid sang.</p><p>“<em>Oh…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Tainted love.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Now I know I’ve got to… Run away, I’ve got to… Get away, you don’t really want any more from me.</em>” Froid was really hoping it wasn’t <em>him</em>. If it was… they might have done this once before.</p><p>“<em>To make things right, you need someone… to hold you tight.</em>”</p><p>“<em>And you think… love is to pray. But I’m sorry I don’t pray that way.</em>” Froid felt a little disturbed. If this was <em>him</em> this song was so appropriate for the two of them.</p><p>“<em>Once I ran to you.</em>” <em>He</em> was still singing. Froid knew he had to have a disgusted look on his face.</p><p>“<em>I ran.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Now I’ll run from you.</em>”</p><p>“<em>This tainted love you’ve given. I give you all a boy could give you.</em>” Froid knew <em>he</em> would probably be just as disturbed as he was, given their history. It wasn’t much comfort.</p><p>“<em>Take my tears and that’s not nearly all…</em>” Both of them sang; Froid seeing the next line turn blue. <em>He</em> was going to sing it this time.</p><p>“<em>Tainted love…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Oh…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Tainted love…</em>” Froid felt a cold bolt go through his body at the next two lines. The crowd was going to laugh; he could tell.</p><p>“<em>Don’t touch me, please. I cannot stand… the way you, tease…</em>” They did; of course. Possibly because they could tell how much that line bothered him.</p><p>“<em>I love you though you hurt me so. Now I’m gonna… pack my things and go…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Tainted love, oh…</em>” Froid sang first, his partner singing the alternating line.</p><p>“<em>Tainted love, oh…</em>”</p><p><em>“Tainted love, oh…</em>”</p><p><em>“Tainted love, oh…</em>”</p><p>“<em>Touch me baby… tainted love.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Touch me baby… tainted love…</em>” The next line lit up white and both of them sang together, still stamping their feet in time with the drum sound.</p><p>“<em>Tainted love, oh…</em> <em>Tainted love, oh… Tainted love…</em>” Froid realised his cheeks were heated when the song ended.  He made his way to the front of the stage; carefully climbing down off stage. Sure enough; <em>he</em> climbed down from the other side. And he wasn’t wearing his glasses. Froid felt his spark rate increase a little.</p><p>“Good job Froid.” <em>He</em> smiled at him and Froid’s spark fluttered.</p><p>“You too, Rung.” Froid answered him; not daring to look at his face.</p><p>“I wasn’t expecting you to join another star ship after what happened on the last one.” Froid pointed out; sounding rather smug.</p><p>“Since the captain has a conjunx and his 3rd is dating one of the medics, do you really think they’d have a problem with what I did?” Rung answered; smirking. Froid’s spark did another flip.</p><p>“Primus would you two just kiss?” Crucible shouted.</p><p>“Yeah, we can feel the sexual tension from here!” Misfire joined in. Froid’s cheeks turned red. No way was he going to kiss Rung. Their ship had long since sailed.</p><p>“At least give him a hug Froid. As thanks for him performing with you if nothing else.” Nautica pointed out. She could apparently see how awkward it was between Froid and Rung. Rung lightly tugged on Froid’s arms. Froid slid them around the orange mech; feeling more fluttering when the orange mech reciprocated.</p><p>“Don’t get used to it. I’ve got a…” Froid caught himself.</p><p>“It’s not Sunder is it?” Rung asked; with a rather nasty smirk on his face. Froid was the only mech who got that particular look; possibly because of how much he wound Rung up.</p><p>“You know the rules about relationships with patients, don’t you Froid? You remind me about them often enough.”</p><p>“It’s not a relationship!”</p><p>“So, you don’t share a room?” Misfire remarked; expecting some of the others to chip in with their two shanix.</p><p>“Or cuddle?” Brainstorm nudged Perceptor; who obliged and gave him a cuddle.</p><p>“Or hold hands?” Crucible grabbed the hands of his three boyfriends; his other hand feeling a little cold.</p><p>“Or sit in his lap?” Tailgate asked; from his position on Cyclonus’.</p><p>“No…” Froid answered a little too quickly.</p><p>“Funny, because I’m certain we’ve seen you two doing all of those.” Dominus remarked.</p><p>“So if those don’t constitute a relationship I don’t know what does.” Nickel smirked; Froid hadn’t noticed the camera, still recording.</p><p>“You lot are trying to set me up!” He shouted; pointing a finger at them.</p><p>“Set you up? What for Froid? If there isn’t anything between you and Sunder what would we be setting you up for?” Amp smirked. Froid had no answer and his cheeks blazed. He muttered something.</p><p>“What was that?” Swerve asked; putting a hand to his audio.</p><p>“What’s that word you use?” Froid grumbled; his cheeks still bright red.</p><p>“Boyfriend?” Forestock asked him, knowingly. Froid and Sunder’s relationship was probably one of the worst kept secrets on the Lost Light; even if Froid kept denying it!</p><p>“Fine. Sunder is my boyfriend. Now will you leave me alone for Primus sake?” Froid snapped; feeling rather humiliated.</p><p>“Not until you say you aren’t going to keep bothering Rung!” Brainstorm shouted. Rung looked very pleased that Brainstorm had gotten his name right.</p><p>“Especially since you’re doing exactly what you keep telling him off for doing!” Krok hadn’t been on the Lost Light long; but even he knew about this particular argument.</p><p>“I’ll stop needling Rung about having relationships with patients! Now can I go sit down?”</p><p>“You can cut now Rewind.” Chromedome said. Froid felt his spark sink to the bottom of his feet. They’d recorded him saying it; because they didn’t trust him not to forget he’d said it.</p><p>“When Sunder’s finished performing; you have to come up to the stage and give him a hug.” Rewind pointed out; turning a look that Damus and Megatron struggled to say no to on Froid.</p><p>“Fine! Who’s up next? Is it Pharma?” Froid made his way over to the bar; where everyone else who was waiting for someone was sitting.</p><p>“Yeah it is, actually.” Swerve grinned; he was going to get the snooty medic good!</p><p>“Tell him Ratchet hasn’t performed yet.” Froid would have been smirking if he’d had a standard mouth.</p><p>“Oh, I intend to.” Swerve informed him.</p><p>“He’s singing with Damus, isn’t he?” Amp realised.</p><p>“Want me to tell him Megatron hasn’t performed yet; since he’ll see you four?” Misfire asked with a wicked grin. Three of the justice division smirked and Forestock nodded his head vigorously. Swerve and Misfire climbed up on stage and went into their booth.</p><p>“Damus is going to be so shocked!” Nickel grinned; wanting to see the look on Damus’ face when he found out who he’d actually been serenading.</p><p>“So is Pharma. I mean; he’s gonna think he’s singing with Ratchet, isn’t he?” Nautica giggled.</p><p>“Care to tell me where that came from? Ratchet is Drift’s conjunx, isn’t he?” Rung asked.</p><p>“Yup. But Pharma is hot for Ratchet. Have a look at ‘The Highlights’ board.” Brainstorm told Rung. Both doors opened; and Misfire and Swerve led out their two victims. Said victims looked out over the crowd; clearly looking for someone. Both of them grinned when they didn’t spot who they were looking for; and then glanced hopefully at the wall. Oh, they were going to fall for it. Hook, line and sinker. The justice division almost wanted to warn their boyfriend. But they too wanted to see the look on his face when he realised who he was really singing with. And to cuddle him to make him feel better afterwards.</p><p>“You ready?” Swerve asked. Both Damus and Pharma nodded. The song started up with a jangle of piano keys and a lot of the crowd had to try very hard not to laugh.</p><p>“<em>And I would do anything for love. I’d run right into hell and back.</em>” Pharma looked a little confused; Ratchet was <em>giving the song his all</em>. Unless it was because he thought he was singing with Drift. Pharma would take it; he could pretend Ratchet was singing it for him. Not that he’d <em>ever</em> say out loud how much he wanted to sing a love song with Ratchet. The next line lit up red.</p><p>“<em>I would do anything for love. I’ll never lie to you and that’s a fact.</em>” Damus was surprised that Megatron appeared to be putting effort into his singing. He must… <em>want</em> to sing with him! He had to sing the next line. This was making him think about how he’d been recruited on to the Lost Light by Megatron. They’d sung a duet then too; and the other four loved it.</p><p>“<em>But I’ll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way.</em>” Damus saw the next line light up white. Time for that duet.</p><p>“<em>And I would do anything for love, but I won’t do that. No I won’t do that.</em>” The crowd whistled at both Pharma and Damus. Both them had picked up the mic and moved closer to the wall across the middle of the stage. The music had picked up a bit.</p><p>“<em>And some days it don’t come easy.</em>” Pharma laid his hand on the wall; lightly tapping his fingers against it.</p><p>“<em>And some days it don’t come hard.</em>” Damus sung back; putting his hand on the wall right over Pharma’s.</p><p>“<em>Some days it don’t come at all, and these are the days that never end.</em>” Both of them sang together; prompting whistles from the crowd. Pharma pondered why; but then realised how suggestive the line was.</p><p>“<em>And some nights you’re breathing fire.</em>” Pharma saw the next line light up red and pushed the thought out of his mind. He had a small niggling doubt though; what if this mech <em>wasn’t</em> Ratchet?</p><p>“<em>And some nights you’re carved in ice.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Some nights you’re like nothing I’ve ever, seen before or will again.</em>” Pharma thought the voice sounded a little deep for Ratchet. But, then again, he’d never heard Ratchet sing. The crowd looked pleased, anyway.<br/>
“<em>And maybe I’m crazy, oh it’s crazy and it’s true.</em>” Pharma sang; feeling slightly annoyed when the crowd sniggered.</p><p>“<em>I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you.</em>” Damus sung back. He thought his lord’s voice sounded a little strange too; but pushed it out of his mind. He wanted to perform with Megatron; and the majority of his brain was telling him he was. The small niggly bit could shut up.</p><p>“<em>As long as the planets are turning!</em>” Pharma sang; noticing the justice division hovering around. No Tarn though. The small niggle returned.</p><p>“<em>As long as the stars are burning!</em>” His partner sang. Pharma had definitely heard Swerve tell him Ratchet hadn’t performed yet. It had to be a hint. He didn’t want to think about any other possibility!</p><p>“<em>As long as your dreams are coming true, you better believe it! That I would do anything for love!</em>” The music went soft as the two of them sang the first line of the chorus.</p><p>“<em>Oh I would do anything for love!</em>” Pharma moved off the wall, unbeknownst to him Damus doing the same thing on the other side of the wall.</p><p>“<em>Oh I would do anything for love!</em>” Damus sung back to him; both of them putting a hand over their spark when he sung ‘love’.</p><p>“<em>But I won’t do that! No I won’t do that!</em>” Both of them sang; the crowd still smirking. The justice division gave Damus a thumbs-up. That reassured him; he was singing with Megatron.</p><p>“<em>I would do anything for love, anything you’ve been dreaming of, but I just won’t do that…</em>” Damus sang; pointing at his boyfriends. He knew what this song was about; and wanted them to know he was serious. All of them touched over their sparks.<br/>
“<em>I would do anything for love, anything you’ve been dreaming of, but I just won’t do… And some days I just pray for silence. And some days I pray for soul.</em>” Pharma saw the next two lines on screen in red and felt his cheeks heat.</p><p>“<em>Some days I just pray to the God, of sex and drums and rock ‘n’ roll.</em>” The crowd whistled. Damus had no shame; even singing that line.<br/>
“<em>And maybe I’m lonely. That’s all I’m qualified to be.</em>” Pharma put one hand over his spark, his voice going softer.</p><p>“<em>There’s just one and only, one and only promise I can keep.</em>” Damus sung back, holding an arm out towards the wall. His voice sounded softer too.</p><p>“<em>As long as the wheels are turning!</em>” Pharma sang, louder again.</p><p>“<em>As long as the fires are burning!</em>” Damus sang louder again too.</p><p>“<em>As long as your prayers are coming true. You better believe it!</em>” Both of them sang together.</p><p>“<em>That I would do anything for love! And you know it’s true and that’s a fact!</em>” Damus turned towards the wall again.</p><p>“<em>I would do anything for love! And there’ll never be no turning back!</em>” Pharma turned towards the wall too. He could have sworn he heard something about faction lines. He wasn’t going to think about it.</p><p>“<em>But I’ll never do it better than I do it with you, so long. So long.</em>” Both of them sang together, turning an eager look towards the wall. The crowd cheered; making them both ponder if the crowd approved of who they were singing with.</p><p>“<em>And I would do anything for love! Oh I would do anything for love!</em>” Pharma sang; moving towards the wall. He leaned his back against it; wings twitching at the coldness.</p><p>“<em>I would do anything for love, but I won’t do that. No, no, no I won’t do that!</em>” Damus leaned his back against the other side of the wall; as though the two of them had rehearsed it.</p><p>“<em>Will you raise me up? Will you help me down? Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town? Will you make it all a little less cold?</em>” Pharma wrapped his arms around himself when he sang ‘cold’.</p><p>“<em>I can do that! Oh whoa now, I can do that!</em>” Damus sang back; anything for his lord! Megatron would already know that; but it didn’t hurt to remind him.</p><p>“<em>Will you cater to every fantasy I’ve got? Will ya hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot? Will you take me to places I’ll never know?</em>” Pharma asked; a smile crossing his face.</p><p>“<em>Now, I can do that! Now, I can do that!</em>” Damus answered; also smiling.</p><p>“<em>I know the territory; I’ve been around. It’ll all turn to dust and we’ll all fall down. Sooner or later you’ll be screwing around.</em>” Pharma saw the last few lines light up blue and let his optics flutter shut.</p><p>“<em>I won’t do that! No I won’t do that!</em>” Pharma imagined Ratchet was standing in front of him telling him that.</p><p>“<em>Anything for love… But I won’t do that…</em>” The song ended with a few more piano keys jangling. The crowd whooped and cheered. Pharma onlined his optics.</p><p>“Keep your optics off, both of you.” Misfire shouted to them. Pharma realised then that Ratchet had closed his optics too.</p><p>“We’ll come and lead you down.” Swerve told them; before both he and Misfire climbed up on stage. Swerve led Pharma down, and Misfire led Damus down. Misfire and Swerve moved out of the way of the camera.</p><p>“You can online your optics now.” Swerve told them. Pharma noted the crowd was completely silent. It was a little bit ominous. He onlined his optics and was greeted by a shock of purple. <em>Tarn.</em> He squawked; he knew he did and his cheeks turned bright red. The crowd roared with laughter. He’d been royally set up. But, from the look on Tarn’s face; he could tell the other mech had been set up as well. It was only a small consolation that Tarn’s cheeks were bright red as well.</p><p>“So… both of you would do anything for love…” Swerve started, knowing Misfire would finish his sentence.</p><p>“Including cross faction lines?” The crowd whooped; before chanting ‘kiss!’ Pharma voiced his thoughts.</p><p>“Frag off.” Damus agreed; he could tell. Misfire and Swerve both smirked.</p><p>“If you were singing with who you thought you were, would you have kissed them afterwards?” Rung asked both of them. The crowd made Froid hug him. And Fulcrum kiss Misfire. And Dominus kiss Amp. These two weren’t wriggling out of it.</p><p>“Yes, but that’s not the point.” Pharma folded his arms; glaring at Rung.</p><p>“Not if he didn’t want it.” Damus answered.</p><p>“Go on Damus, he’s hot, you’re hot…” Crucible was interrupted by Damus shouting at him.</p><p>“Crucible! Don’t say things like…”</p><p>“What? It’s true!” Scissorsaw grinned; Pharma looked disturbed and Damus looked flustered.</p><p>“Fine. Rewind had better not be recording this one!” Pharma glared knowingly towards the crowd. He wasn’t being photographed doing anything else embarrassing.</p><p>“You’re not nervous, are you Pharma? I might not be Ratchet but… I bet I can make you run hot.” Damus whispered. Pharma shivered; he’d put that infernal talent of his into that voice.</p><p>“You’re on Tarn.” He grinned at the purple mech growling. Damus leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to Pharma’s then pulled back.</p><p>“That’s not what you call a kiss, is it Tarn?” Pharma smirked. It was sweet but…</p><p>“No.” Damus slid his arms around Pharma’s waist.</p><p>“This is.” Pharma felt heat go to his cheeks when Damus’ lips touched his again. That devil’s tongue was doing… <em>glorious</em> things to his own. Pharma kissed back; knowing if Rewind was recording he was already doing it. Why not, when it felt this good? The crowd cheered and whistled when the two of them pulled back.</p><p>“You two have done that before!” Swerve shouted.</p><p>“You wish.” Pharma smirked.</p><p>“Never even thought about a cross faction relationship?” Misfire joked. Damus could tell.</p><p>“Not with him.” He paused before adding.</p><p>“I hear Ratchet is quite the catch.” Pharma turned to glare at him. The crowd laughed; including Rewind, who had quickly flicked his camera off.</p><p>“I knew it. That one had better not go up on ‘The ‘Highlights’ board!” Pharma turned his glare on Rewind and Swerve. Swerve didn’t answer and Pharma decided to whine while he climbed back up on stage.</p><p>“How come, every time I make fool of myself, it goes up on that board for everyone to see?!”</p><p>“Hey Pharma, quit your whining.” Scissorsaw grinned.</p><p>“You know fine well you loved every second of it, both times.” Pharma didn’t answer Amp; because he was right. Damus had made his way over beside his boyfriends.</p><p>“Why didn’t you warn me?” He asked; snuggling into his boyfriends’ arms.</p><p>“Not allowed to, dear.” Amp told him. Damus shook his head; unable to believe that he’d just performed like that with Pharma.</p><p>“You have to watch it back.” Crucible told him.</p><p>“Yeah; it was like you two had rehearsed it!” Scissorsaw grinned. Damus glanced back to the stage; seeing the next performers being led out. He sincerely hoped it was a love song.</p><p>XxX</p><p>Ratchet looked out at the crowd a little nervously. He wasn’t a young bot anymore; he couldn’t be dancing and <em>strutting </em>about the stage. Like he imagined Pharma or Rodimus might do. He was pleased to see Pharma in the crowd. At least Swerve hadn’t set him up.</p><p>“You ready?” Misfire asked; looking rather amused. Ratchet nodded; as did his partner. Ratchet felt a cold jolt go right down his spinal strut when he heard the first few guitar chords. He knew this one; and <em>really</em> didn’t want to sing it on stage. The crowd could tell; and laughed. The drums kicked in and the crowd whistled; presumably because whoever was on the other side of the stage had started to dance along with the beat. The first line lit up blue and Ratchet readied himself to sing.</p><p>“<em>Can’t explain all the feelings that you’re making me feel.</em>” The crowd grinned; at the look on his partner’s face. His partner was very pleased by his voice; but he wasn’t to know that. He knew who hadn’t sang yet; Minimus, Megatron and…</p><p>“<em>My heart’s in overdrive and you’re behind the steering wheel.</em>” Drift sang to him. Ratchet was certain Drift had to be properly performing this song too. He decided he’d better; now that he knew who he was singing with. That, and he had a certain winged medic who liked to wind others up in the crowd to tease.</p><p>“<em>Touching you, touching me…</em>” Ratchet felt a little humiliated by the wolf-whistles when he ran his hands over his chassis when he sang that. He noted that Pharma was blushing too; possibly because of that <em>crush</em> everyone but him insisted he had.</p><p>“<em>Touching you, god you’re touching me!</em>” Drift sang back; unbeknownst to Ratchet running his hands over his chassis too. The chorus lit up white and both of them sang it.</p><p>“<em>I believe in a thing called love. Just listen to the rhythm of my heart! There’s a chance we could make it now. We’ll be rocking ‘til the sun goes down! I believe in a thing called love! Ooh…</em>” Both Ratchet and Drift thrusted their hips forward at the end of the chorus. The crowd whooped; and both Ratchet and Drift noticed the justice division teasing Pharma; possibly because he’d made a noise. They both saw them whispering something that made his cheeks heat.</p><p>“<em>I wanna kiss you every minute, every hour, every day.</em>” Ratchet looked right at the winged medic when he sung that line. A darker blush covered the winged mech’s cheeks. More ribbing ensued.</p><p>“<em>You got me in a spin but everythin’ is A.OK!</em>” Drift had twirled around as he sung that line; not that Ratchet could see with the wall in the way.</p><p>“<em>Touching you, touching me…</em>” Drift sang. Ratchet knew he’d have to watch this back; just to see what Drift did; because he couldn’t see any of it through that wall!</p><p>“<em>Touching you, god you’re touching me!</em>” Ratchet ran his fingers over his chassis, before winking. The crowd laughed; because Drift had done exactly the same.</p><p>“<em>I believe in a thing called love. Just listen to the rhythm of my heart! There’s a chance we could make it now. We’ll be rocking ‘til the sun goes down! I believe in a thing called love! Ooh… guitar!</em>” Both of them began acting as though they were strumming a guitar. Pharma was being nudged forward by the justice division; for what purpose Ratchet didn’t know. He just focused on watching the screen; not paying attention to the six mechs now moving to stand behind the box with the lyrics on. Out of sight of Rewind; but Ratchet wasn’t to know this.</p><p>“<em>Touching you, touching me…</em>” Ratchet sang; running his fingers over his chassis again. It surprised him when all of the justice division <em>and Pharma</em> copied him. He saw the jet wink; but none of the others did.</p><p>“<em>Touching you, god you’re touching me…</em>” Drift made a noise that sounded a little like climax at the end of his line. The six mechs were still copying the motions (though not that noise, to the crowd’s disappointment) that were being performed by the mechs on stage. Both of them started to perform air guitar along with the song while they sung the final chorus.<br/>
“<em>I believe in a thing called love. Just listen to the rhythm of my heart! There’s a chance we can make it now. We’ll be rocking ‘til the sun goes down! I believe in a thing called love! Ooh!</em>” The guitar picked up and both of them strummed along with it; as did the six mechs behind the lyric box. Ratchet pondered who was paying them; continuing his strumming on the imaginary guitar in his hands. Bluestreak was given a look which said not to cut the ending; not with Ratchet dancing like that. And certainly not with a lot of the crowd air guitaring along with the music. Eventually the music reached the end; to a loud cheer from the crowd. Drift took a bow, with Ratchet making his way to the front of the stage. As soon as he’d climbed down and was in Drift’s line of sight he heard the white speedster shout to him.</p><p>“Catch me Ratty!” Drift started to run towards the front of the stage.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!” Ratchet shouted; a little too late. Drift had already started running and wouldn’t be able to stop before reaching the end of the stage. Ratchet darted forward to catch his conjunx; he had no desire to fix an injury caused because he didn’t catch Drift. As he’d predicted; Drift jumped off the front edge of the stage. Ratchet just managed to manoeuvre himself to catch the younger mech.</p><p>“Don’t do that, Drift. You’ll give a mech a spark attack.”</p><p>“Don’t like me leaping into your arms?” Drift asked; a little cheekily.</p><p>“Not off a stage or any other high item on this ship.” Ratchet caved.</p><p>“Knew you could be sweet, Ratty.” Drift was pleased. Ratchet put him down; he wasn’t as young as he used to be; and Drift was a little heavy.</p><p>“Pharma believes in a thing called love too!” Damus teased. Pharma growled and found somewhere to sit away from everyone else; but not before Nickel handed him a credit chip. <em>So it was Nickel.</em> Ratchet thought.</p><p>“Where’s Rewind when you need him to record something? Just think how good it would have been if he caught you lot all dancing along with the song.” Drift remarked; prompting Rewind to come out of the Recorder’s box. Ratchet’s cheeks heated. He’d been recorded acting like a youngling!</p><p>“It was good to see you relax a little, boss!” Velocity shouted from beside Nautica, Rung, Nightbeat and Skids.</p><p>“You have to watch it back Ratty.”</p><p>“<em>We</em> have to watch it back, kid.” Ratchet amended what Drift said with a smile. Rewind had stopped recording for now.</p><p>“Is Sunder performing next?” Drift asked innocently. He’d spotted Froid trying to hide.</p><p>“Yeah, he is. So is our favourite law keeper.” Misfire answered.</p><p>“He’s singing with <em>Minimus</em>?” Ratchet smirked; Swerve would have inevitably picked a fitting song for the two of them. He realised then who that left. <em>Megatron and Rodimus.</em> Swerve and Misfire climbed back up on to the stage; high fiving each other at the realisation crossing the faces of the bots in the crowd.</p><p>XxX</p><p>Minimus was a little bit nervous seeing the crowd. Yes he had an amazing voice; as he’d been told by those who’d heard his singing (read: Megatron, Whirl, Nautica and Swerve). But he’d never sung on stage before; and definitely not a duet with a mech or femme unknown. He wasn’t sure who was left; he and Megatron had signed up first. He only hoped it wasn’t Rodimus; since he couldn’t see the co-captain.</p><p>“Ready?” Both mechs nodded. The music started and Minimus cringed. It wasn’t a crooning one; it was one of those pop songs that the majority of the crowd liked. The lyrics lit up red and Minimus cringed at them. He pondered silently who might be on the other side of the wall.</p><p>“<em>Breakin’ rocks in the hot sun. I fought the law and the, the law won. I fought the law and the, the law won.</em>” The crowd laughed; obviously the song was appropriate for whoever was singing it. Minimus couldn’t place the voice though. They mustn’t have been on stage. Possibly because their voice was a little rough; like Forestock’s. The next lines lit up blue and Minimus inwardly cringed as he sung them.</p><p>“<em>I needed money ‘cause I had none. I fought the law and the, the law won. I fought the law and the, the law won.</em>” Silence answered this; because the crowd was awed by his singing. They weren’t expecting Minimus to have such an amazing voice. The next lines lit up white; meaning they were both singing together.</p><p>“<em>I left my baby and it feels so bad, I guess my race is run. She’s the best girl that I ever had. I fought the law and the, the law won. I fought the law and the…</em>” A guitar strummed instead of repeating the line again. Minimus was a little confused by it. He was more confused when Froid and Rung made their way over to the stage behind the lyric box and began air guitaring. Minimus thought Rung couldn’t be mouthing ‘copy me’, could he? His partner did; much to the crowd’s glee. The next set of lyrics lit up blue and Minimus cringed again. He was going to shut Swerve in the brig for at least the next week for this.</p><p>“<em>Robbin’ people with a six-gun. I fought the law and the, the law won. I fought the law and the, the law won.</em>” The crowd cracked up; or at least, Minimus thought it was all of them. They could tell the line bothered him.</p><p>“<em>I lost my girl and I lost my fun. I fought the law and the, the law won. I fought the law and the, the law won.</em>” The rough voice sung again. Minimus still couldn’t place it; this bot hadn’t been on stage singing before. But… Minimus grinned. Froid was at the front because… it had to be Sunder on the other side of that wall. Maybe he could overlook Swerve’s punishment; this song was quite ironic after all. Time for both of them to sing again.</p><p>“<em>I left my baby and it feels so bad, I guess my race is run. She’s the best girl that I ever had. I fought the law and the, the law won. I fought the law and the…</em>” Minimus didn’t strum along with the guitar at the end of the chorus; but his partner did. Rung and Froid were still trying to convince Minimus to air guitar along with the song. He wasn’t going to; not even if they paid him. The next line was blue; the one after it red.</p><p>“<em>I fought the law and the, the law won.</em>” Minimus sang.</p><p>“<em>I fought the law and the, the law won.</em>” Minimus’ partner sang; which made Minimus’ voice sound smoother by comparison. Minimus vaguely recalled that Sunder liked to do an impression of Mortilus. Maybe that was why his voice sounded so rough?</p><p>“<em>I fought the law and the, the law won.</em>” Minimus sang again; Sunder singing the next line.</p><p>“<em>I fought the law and the, the law won.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I fought the law and the, the law won.</em>”</p><p>“<em>I fought the law and the, the law won.</em>” The next line glowed white and both of them sang it together.</p><p>“<em>I fought the law and the, the law won.</em> <em>I fought the law and the…</em>” Both of them pretended to strum a guitar along with the end of the song; surprising the crowd that Minimus would do that. They cheered at Minimus actually being less serious for once. Both he and his partner climbed down from the stage. It was Sunder.</p><p>“You are not who I was expecting to have a voice like that.” The larger mech sounded in awe. Minimus didn’t answer.</p><p>“You don’t have to lie and tell me my singing was brilliant or anything. I know I’m not as good as you, or any of the others.” Minimus was pleased; he abhorred lying to people and he didn’t have to lie to Sunder.</p><p>“I think you just need more practice.” Minimus informed him; glancing knowingly at Rung, who nudged Froid. The skinny white mech appeared to be in no rush to move forward. Rung whispered something to Froid; whose cheeks heated at the thought of Rung saying that one out loud. Sunder was both pleased and surprised when Froid ran forward and hugged him. Froid felt the larger mech’s arms slide around him for a moment before drawing back.</p><p>“Did you like it?” Froid couldn’t look at his boyfriend. Sunder looked far too happy to have been hugged in public.</p><p>“Loved it dear.” Sunder’s cheeks flushed a little at being called that in public.</p><p>“What brought this on?” Sunder tapped his hands against his cheeks, as though to wake himself up from a dream.</p><p>“I did.” Rewind chose that moment to step out of the booth where the lyrics were projected.</p><p>“You recorded the whole thing, didn’t you?” Minimus cringed; he’d acted ridiculously on that stage (for about 2 seconds at the end of the song).</p><p>“Of course. Just like I recorded Froid finally admitting his relationship with you.” Rewind informed the larger mech.</p><p>“Admitting? I thought our relationship was common knowledge. I mean, I don’t purposefully try to hide it…” Some the crowd had to laugh at Sunder’s admission; because they knew he didn’t. Only Froid seemed to think he was being secretive.</p><p>“Tell that to your boyfriend Sunder.” Pharma chipped in.</p><p>“Yeah; it’s not good to hide your feelings!” Misfire informed them; before climbing back up on to the stage. Swerve climbed up after him; heading into his booth to fetch the last mech. He led out Megatron, Misfire led out Rodimus. The crowd cheered; of course it would be these two last. Misfire and Swerve climbed down; it not escaping their notice that Froid and Sunder had found a booth near the back, with Froid sitting on Sunder’s lap. They turned back to the two co-captains on stage.</p><p>“Ready?” Both co-captains nodded. A familiar guitar sound picked up and the crowd grinned. It was a love song; and the two co-captains didn’t get on <em>that</em> well.<br/>
“<em>Imagine me and you, I do.</em>” The crowd had to try very hard not to laugh at the look on Rodimus’ face when he heard Megatron singing to him.</p><p>“<em>I think about you day and night. It’s only right, the think about the girl you love, and hold her tight. So happy together.</em>” The next line glowed red and Megatron pondered who it might be singing back to him. Some of the bots in the crowd started laughing at his reaction. Both he and Rodimus had exactly the same expression on their faces.</p><p>“<em>If I should call you up, invest a dime. And you say you belong to me, and ease my mind. Imagine how the world could be, so very fine. So happy together.</em>” While Rodimus was singing; Minimus had made his way beside the Recorder’s box to better watch his co-captains performing. He regretted it when he saw how both of them performed the chorus.</p><p>“<em>I can’t see me loving nobody but you for all my life!</em>” Both of them pointed at Minimus; prompting more laughs from the crowd and a blush on Minimus’ cheeks. Megatron and Rodimus turned towards the wall as though they were looking at each other.</p><p>“<em>When you’re with me baby the skies will be blue for all my life!</em>” Both of them moved towards the wall and towards the front of the stage. Misfire made a chopping motion across his throat when they got too close to the front of the stage. Both of them stopped, for now. They leaned on the wall; back to back.</p><p>“<em>Me and you…</em>”</p><p>“<em>And you and me.</em>” Rodimus grinned; not knowing Megatron was doing the same on the other side of the wall.</p><p>“<em>No matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be.</em>” Both of them sang.</p><p>“<em>The only one for me is you.</em>” Megatron turned to Minimus when he sang this line. Minimus touched over his spark.</p><p>“<em>And you for me.</em>” Minimus was slightly more annoyed when Rodimus did the same.</p><p>“<em>So happy together. I can’t see me loving nobody but you for all my life! When you’re with me baby the skies will be blue for all my life!</em>” Both of them sang; leaning back against the wall. Both of them were back to back, as though they had rehearsed this. It was… sweet.</p><p>“<em>Me and you…</em>” Rodimus sang first this time.</p><p>“<em>And you and me.</em>”</p><p>“<em>No matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be.</em>” Both of them sang together.</p><p>“<em>The only one for me is you.</em>” Rodimus sang this line this time; then Megatron.</p><p>“<em>And you for me.</em>”</p><p>“<em>So happy together.</em>” The music went into an interlude. Megatron and Rodimus used it to slowly inch forward on the stage. By the end of the interlude; both of them were stood right at the front of the stage.</p><p>“<em>Me and you…</em>” Megatron reached his left hand out towards Rodimus.</p><p>“<em>And you and me.</em>” Rodimus held Megatron’s hand with his right hand.</p><p>“<em>No matter how they tossed the dice, it had to be.</em>” Both of them sang; swaying slightly with the soft music.</p><p>“<em>The only one for me is you.</em>”</p><p>“<em>And you for me.</em>” Rodimus sang; both he and Megatron moving to face the crowd; keeping their hands together.</p><p>“<em>So happy together.</em>” Both of them sang.</p><p>“<em>So happy together.</em>” Megatron sang first, Rodimus taking the alternating line.</p><p>“<em>How is the weather?</em>”</p><p>“<em>So happy together.</em>”</p><p>“<em>We’re happy together.</em>” Both of them sang.</p><p>“<em>So happy together.</em>” Rodimus sang this line.</p><p>“<em>We’re happy together.</em>” Both of them sang; grins on their faces.</p><p>“<em>So happy together.</em>” Megatron sang this line; Rodimus sang the last one.</p><p>“<em>So happy together.</em>” Rodimus lightly tugged on Megatron’s hand. Megatron knew what his co-captain wanted to do and he leaped off the stage. Both of them landed and turned to look at each other.</p><p>“Good job, co-captain.” Rodimus said with a grin.</p><p>“Yes, good job Rodimus.” Megatron confirmed. The crowd applauded the two of them, Minimus clapping louder than the others. Swerve and Misfire made their way back over to the stage.</p><p>“Well done everyone for getting up on stage and performing for all of us!” Misfire grinned; happy that everyone had taken the set ups so well.</p><p>“Of course, we have one more number we’d like to perform. With everyone.” Swerve informed them. The Scavengers that hadn’t been on stage looked a little worried. They didn’t want to sing!</p><p>“Does everyone know the words to this song?” Misfire asked, a song name appearing on the board behind him on stage. The crowd cheered. Yes; they did!</p><p>“You sing when the spotlight is on you. And don’t worry if you don’t know the words; they’ll be on that screen.” Swerve gestured to the Recorder’s box. Rewind could come out and sing with the rest of them; his security cameras could record this number.</p><p>XxX</p><p>After a while; the Recorder’s box had been moved out of the way; giving them more space to stand for singing.</p><p>“Let’s get started!” Swerve cheered and everyone else cheered with him. Bluestreak keyed up the music and the lights dimmed a little. The first few piano chords echoed in the silence. The first spotlight shone on Megatron.</p><p>“<em>I saw the sun begin to dim, and felt that winter wind, blow cold.</em>” The next light shone on Damus; much to his surprise.</p><p>“<em>A man learns who is there for him, when the glitter fades, and the walls won’t hold.</em>” Minimus was next; and was just as surprised as Damus was to be picked to sing.</p><p>“<em>’Cause from that rubble, what remains, can only be, what’s true.</em>” Rodimus was next and he was pleased.</p><p>“<em>If all was lost, there’s more I’ve gained. ‘Cause it led me back… to you.</em>” The next spotlight was on Ratchet and he shivered. He didn’t want to sing solo.</p><p>“<em>From now on, these eyes will not be blinded by the lights.</em>” The next spotlight was on Froid. He saw the lyrics and winced; he’d been picked because it was ironic for him to sing these lines.</p><p>“<em>From now on, what’s waited ‘til tomorrow starts tonight… tonight.</em>” The next spotlight was on Rung; much to the smaller mech’s surprise. He’d never been the centre of attention in a crowd.</p><p>“<em>Let this promise in me start…</em>” The light moved to Drift.</p><p>“<em>Like an anthem in my heart.</em>” The light moved to Swerve.</p><p>“<em>From now on.</em>” Skids looked surprised when the spotlight shone on him.</p><p>“<em>From now on.</em>” The music started to pick up then. The spotlight moved to Chromedome and he was a little shocked to be picked.</p><p>“<em>I drank champagne with kings and queens. The politicians praised my name.</em>” Pharma was next; he also appeared to be bothered by the lyrics he’d been picked to sing.</p><p>“<em>But those were someone else’s dreams, the pitfalls of the man I became.</em>” Rodimus was next; again because the lyrics were somewhat fitting.</p><p>“<em>For years and years, I chased their cheers. A crazy speed of always needing more.</em>” Minimus saw the spotlight on him again.</p><p>“<em>But when I stop, and see you here, I remember who all this was for!</em>” Krok felt a cold jolt go down his back when the spotlight was on him. He wasn’t as good a singer as Misfire or Fulcrum.</p><p>“<em>And from now on, these eyes will not be blinded by the lights!</em>” The crowd started to stamp their feet in time with the drums. The next spotlight was on Megatron.</p><p>“<em>From now on, what’s waited ‘til tomorrow starts tonight! It starts tonight!</em>” Megatron raised his fist above his head when he sang the last three words. The next spotlight pointed at Whirl. His optic widened slightly. He wasn’t expecting to sing solo.</p><p>“<em>Let this promise in me start…</em>” The spotlight shone on Brainstorm.</p><p>“<em>Like an anthem in my heart!</em>” Dominus was a little surprised the spotlight pointed at him.</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>” The next spotlight pointed at Rewind; who jolted at being in the spotlight and being recorded for once.</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>” The spotlight fell on Cyclonus; the only mech they thought might be able to hold that last note for the length of time it had to be held for.</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>” The spotlight shone on all of the Scavengers, who wondered how it had grown without them noticing.</p><p>“<em>And we will come back home, and we will come back home… home again!</em>” The spotlight pointed at the justice division next.</p><p>“<em>And we will come back home, and we will come back home… home again!</em>” The next spotlight shone on Rewind, Chromedome, Whirl, Tailgate and Cyclonus.</p><p>“<em>And we will come back home, and we will come back home… home again!</em>” The spotlight pointed at Minimus.</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>” The spotlight shone on Ratchet, Drift, Anode, Lug, Pharma and Nickel.</p><p>“<em>And we will come back home, and we will come back home… home again!</em>” The spotlight shone on Perceptor, Brainstorm, Froid and Sunder.</p><p>“<em>And we will come back home,</em>” Froid and Sunder sang.</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>” Perceptor and Brainstorm sang at the same time.</p><p>“<em>And we will come back home…</em>”</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Home again!</em>” The four of them sang together. The spotlight moved slightly; Brainstorm was still in the spotlight, with Nautica, Skids, Nightbeat, Velocity and Rung.</p><p>“<em>And we will come back home,</em>” Nightbeat, Skids and Brainstorm sang.</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>” Nautica, Velocity and Rung sang at the same time.</p><p>“<em>And we will come back home…</em>”</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>” Nautica and Velocity sang.</p><p>“Yes!” Rung shouted at the end of the line.</p><p>“<em>Home again!</em>” All of them sang together. The spotlight flicked over to Swerve, catching the bots closest to him in it too.</p><p>“<em>And we will come back home,</em>” Amp and Misfire sang.</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>” Pharma, Rung and Swerve sang at the same time.</p><p>“<em>And we will come back home…</em>”</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Home again!</em>” All of them sung together. The spotlight didn’t move; so they sang the next line too.</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>” The spotlight moved over Minimus again.</p><p>“<em>These eyes will not be blinded by the lights!</em>” The spotlight moved so it was half way between the justice division and the Scavengers.</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>” Damus, Forestock, Scissorsaw, Krok, Spinister and Fulcrum sang. The spotlight then shone on Rodimus.</p><p>“<em>What’s waited ‘til tomorrow starts tonight. It starts tonight!</em>” Rodimus raised his fist on the last three words just like Megatron had. The spotlight shone on Whirl again.</p><p>“<em>Let this promise in me start…</em>” The spotlight shone on Cyclonus.</p><p>“<em>Like an anthem in my heart!</em>” The spotlight widened; now on him, Whirl, Tailgate, Chromedome and Rewind again.</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>” The spotlight shone on Megatron then moved to Rodimus after he’d finished singing.</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>”</p><p>“<em>From now on!</em>” Lots of bots in different spots in the crowd found the spotlight on them.</p><p>“<em>And we will come back home, and we will come back home… home again!</em>” Swerve, Misfire, Spinister, Cyclonus, Amp, Nautica, Forestock, Lug, Perceptor, Damus, Drift and Rodimus all sang. The music went soft and the spotlights changed.</p><p>“<em>And we will come back home, and we will come back home… home again.</em>” Tailgate, Nickel, Krok, Crankcase, Velocity, Anode, Whirl, Crucible, Dominus, Nightbeat, Brainstorm, Pharma and Minimus sang. The spotlights moved again; landing on the remaining bots who hadn’t sung yet.</p><p>“<em>And we will come back home, and we will come back home… home again.</em>” Rewind, Scissorsaw, Chromedome, Fulcrum, Froid, Rung, Ratchet, Sunder, Bluestreak and Megatron sang. The spotlight shone only on Megatron and Rodimus again.</p><p>“<em>From now on, from now on… home again. Oh…</em>” The spotlight went out and the lights flashed back on. Everyone was to sing the last few lines together.</p><p>“<em>From now on, from now on… home again…</em>” The music trailed off and everyone cheered; pleased that they’d accomplished that.</p><p>“Now, who thinks that was a good way to round off a fun night?” Swerve asked; as loudly as possible. Another round of cheers answered him.</p><p>“We might have to do that more often, Swerve.” Bluestreak suggested; before trying to coax him to go back behind the bar. It hadn’t escaped his notice that Misfire hadn’t left Swerve’s side. And that the other couples, friendship groups and… <em>polyamorous</em> groups hadn’t moved apart. Bluestreak would get his friend Swerve a boyfriend, if not a conjunx, yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was… quite a lot longer than I thought it was going to be (This is the longest fanfic I've ever written). But I don’t mind; I had far too much fun writing it! The chapter title is from the theme song from Happy Days (which of course Swerve has watched) and that theme song was the first song in the chapter. The other songs in the chapter were (in order): Lay All Your Love On Me by ABBA, Flashdance by Irene Cara, Killer Queen by Queen, Arthur’s Theme (Best That You Can Do) by Christopher Cross, Rewrite The Stars from The Greatest Showman, I’m Outta Love by Anastacia, Hooked On A Feeling by Blue Swede, Cherry Bomb by The Runaways, Tainted Love by Softcell, I Would Do Anything For Love by Meatloaf, I Believe In A Thing Called Love by The Darkness, I Fought The Law by The Clash, So Happy Together by The Turtles and From Now On from The Greatest Showman. That’s… a lot of songs. Forestock says, in order:<br/>We saw how you look at him! &amp;<br/>And you wanna sing with Ratchet?<br/>Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>